Maldicion imperdonable
by marizu194
Summary: Como no soy buena en los resumenes aparte de que es el primero. Dire que en este fic se muestra un jacob muy diferente asi que si no te gusta por favor no leas! Tiene SLASH y Mpreg!
1. Prologo

El día en el que nacía el verdadero heredero de Taha Aki era un día tan esperado, lleno de orgullo, esperanza y alegría, que nunca nadie se imagino como terminaría ese día con la muerte de una de las grandes mujeres de la tribu y la deshonra general.

Y es que es e día, si había nacido el heredero, pero este nació con la maldición más temida por toda la tribu, nadie se creía el hecho tan insólito que era eso.

Después de todo esa maldición era la culpa de un maldito frio y un traidor a la sangre, ahora solo les quedaba dos soluciones, matar al infante, motivo de deshonra o solamente dejarlo vivir con abrumadoras reglas las cuales debía de respetar ante todo. Y era más que obvio lo que se había elegido aunque la mayoría votaba por el sacrificio, la verdadera decisión la tomaba el líder y su esposa, la cual había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo y con el último deseo de que mantuvieran con vida a su pequeño, lo protegieran y no lo rechazaran, pues antes de morir se entero de la maldición que acachaba a su pequeño! Así que la decisión ya estaba tomada y ahora solo quedaba poner las reglas.

Y la pregunta de los más jóvenes, los cuales no conocían todas las leyendas, era cual era esa maldición que traía a los adultos tan furiosos, esa noche seria revelada. Lo único que diré de esa noche serán las medidas tomadas par con el pobre infante de nombre Jacob.

-Este niño nunca estará solo no podemos dejar que la otra parte de la maldición llegue a cumplirse será acompañado a todo lugar por la pequeña que encontramos ayer, además de contar con la supervisión de algún adulto y cuando crezca será comprometido con alguien que sea digno de esta manada.

Habían pasado varios años Jacob había crecido aunque su desarrollo no era como todos los jóvenes de su tribu, a sus 16 años seguía viéndose de 14 años, piel morena, bajo para su edad, era muy lindo y se veía tierno y eso lo frustraba, y es que además era presa de insoportables bromas y grandes insultos que lo único que hacían era lastimarlo. Siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que había hecho para que todas las personas lo trataran así, siendo que Sam, un joven rebelde y sin respeto alguno por los mayores, era tratado como un héroe, y el que trataba de obedecer en todo, aparte de que lo obligaban, lo despreciaban.

Ese era un día normal se encontraba con su mejor y única amiga Azu como la llamaba de cariño.

-Azu por favor solo por hoy, ándale escapemos, se que podemos hacerlo menso, y así disfrutar de un gran día.

-Primero que nada Jake ya te dije que no me llames Azu suena muy cursi y muy iac- Mostro una muestra de asco ante tal sobrenombre- Y es Azumi ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Sabes que siempre te diré A-Z-U jejeje no sé ni porque te enojas- Había interrumpido a la joven que estaba a su lado y enseguida sacado la lengua.

-Y segunda sabes lo que nos pasaría a ti y a mí si nos descubre, Jake soy muy joven para morir, sabes que no nos quieren que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Aunque desconocsco los motivos, bueno los tuyos, ya que eres el hijo del líder, aunque eso creo que lo empeora y yo, yo soy solo una maldita recogida a la que nunca aceptaran.

-No digas eso Azu lo único que logras es lastimarnos y lo importante aquí es que nos tenemos el uno al otro y sin importar nada siempre estaremos juntos.

-Bueno pero solo por esta vez, está claro

-Más claro que el agua- Mostraba una cara de travesura y alegría que lo mostraba lindo e inocente- Y ahora como le vamos a hacer.


	2. Empieza la aventura!

-Más claro que el agua- Mostraba una cara de travesura y alegría que lo mostraba lindo e inocente- Y ahora como le vamos a hacer.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos en los que se la pasaron pensando hasta k a Azumi se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, que estaba segura iba a funcionar. Y así haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Jacob para que se acercara empezó a contarle su plan.

No sabía porque ese día le había tocado a él cuidar a los mocosos, a claro por su estupidez al jugar cartas pero como sabia que iban a terminar ganándole con una escalera imperial, pero bueno ya casi terminaba su turno y eso lo importante aquí, Cuando de repente ve como se acerca la mocosa, aunque debí de reconocer que la joven se estaba poniendo muy linda, sería un buen partido para su hijo de no ser porque no se conocía su procedencia, aun nadie se explicaba por qué la habían aceptado en el pueblo, aunque era de gran ayuda para cuidar a "ese" , la joven en cuestión era de estatura baja, pelo negro azabache largo hasta la cadera, expresivos ojos cafés claros, piel ligeramente morena, pero pues ahora se acercaba con una cara de susto mortal.

-Señor, Jacob o no Jacob, salió corriendo en ese rumbo y no pude alcanzarlo, y ahora no sé donde se encuentra- Su rostro mostraba huellas de lagrimas y estas no paraba de salir.

-Niña estúpida cómo pudiste perderlo de vista, ahora sabes en que problemas nos acabas de meter a todos- estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe de no ser porque la pequeña se alejo de un gran salto- mmm veo que todavía eres muy hábil, pero ahorita no es momento, quédate aquí y si alguien te pregunta que paso, o donde estamos el mocoso y yo, inventas algo pero no digas que escapo.

-Claro, así lo hare, aquí lo esperaremos- sonrió al notar que el tipo no había notado la conjugación de su verbo en plural.

Y así vio como se alejaba corriendo y entre los arbustos salía un joven, carcajeándose de lo lindo.

-Enserio nunca te has propuesto ser actriz Azu- decía secándole con la mano las ultimas lagrimas que todavía se asomaban por su rostro.

-Nee siempre estaré aquí contigo, ¿que serias tu sin mi?, jajaja, además todavía nos quedan lecciones de defensa personal.-le decía a su amigo con una hermosa sonrisa- y entonces ¿a dónde piensas ir primero?

-Pensaba que podríamos ir a Forks siempre he querido ir ahí, Sam-pronuncio ese nombre como si le diera asco- siempre habla de lo genial que es.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que debemos de ser discretos, tu papa puso al corriente de que no puedes salir de la reserva al jefe de la policía y si nos ven es nuestro fin.

-Tranquila, tampoco es para que me este exhibiendo, jejeje!- le mostro la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia.

-Entonces en marcha, es un camino largo y si queremos llegar, tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Y así los dos amigos recorrieron el camino juntos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a tomar agua, observar el bello paisaje que se les presentaban, conformado por arboles altos, fuertes y muy verdes, hermosas flores, y todo cubierto por un ligero manto de nieve, aun no se explicaban cómo podían sobrevivir a esos ambientes.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada tuvieron que ser más cuidadosos de ahí en adelante, solo contaban con escaso 5 dólares, los cuales ya sabían en que gastar, y así lo primero que hicieron al llegar al pueblo, que aunque pequeño les encanto, fueron por unas barras de chocolate, en la reserva las tenían totalmente prohibidas y ahora no escatimarían para comprar unas de las mejores, para luego salir con una gran sonrisa de la rienda y empezar con un pequeño paseo, para luego regresar a su realidad.

Iban tan entretenidos hablando y disfrutando sus chocolates que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando tropezaron con un joven, haciendo que Jacob, que fue el que recibió el golpe, cayera al suelo.

-O lo siento- se disculpo el extraño, que era más alto que ellos, y le tendió la mano a Jake.

El cual al alzar la vista lo primero que vio fue…


	3. Conociendo a su familia

Al fijar su vista en el muchacho que le tendía la mano, su primer pensamiento fue que era un oso, un oso muy guapo tenía que reconocerlo, y es que les ganaba como por dos metros de estatura, bueno estaba exagerando, pero él se sentía demasiado enano a su lado y peor tirado en el suelo.

-Estas bien- ese comentario lo saco de sus pensamientos, el gigante todavía tenía su mano extendida y su cara tenía una sonrisa bonachona, que gano inmediatamente la confianza de los dos jóvenes.

Jake tomo su mano y enseguida se vio parado de un solo jalón, que no le dolió pero si lo sorprendió.

-Hola pequeños, M e llamo Emett y Ustedes?- les pregunto una vez que Jacob se había puesto de lado de Azumi y esta le había tomado la mano pues sentía que ese día apenas había comenzado.

-Mi nombre es Azumi y el es Jacob- contesto la joven con una tímida sonrisa y es que el joven aunque enorme, no le calculaba más de 19 años y además era extremadamente guapo.

-O mucho gusto y pues creo que les debo unas barras de chocolate- dio dirigiendo su vista a las dos barras que reposaban en el suelo, Jacob la había dejado caer al momento el choque y Azumi por tratar de sostener a su amigo.

-Y aparte me gustaría invitar a dos jóvenes tan lindos a pasar la tarde conmigo y con mi familia- dijo causando el sonrojo de ambos amigos, al escuchar "tan lindos"- entonces que me dicen?

-Lo siento pero tenemos que regresar a casa antes de las 6 y ya son las 2 y el camino es largo y a pie mucho peor- menciono Jake con la cabeza agachada, pues realmente quería acompañar a ese joven tan amable y no dudaba que su familia fuera igual.

-O no se preocupen nosotros los llevaremos en coche además todavía queda tiempo y créanme, con Edward al volante llegan en 5 minutos, lejos de asustar a los jóvenes, se emocionaron a lo grande, amaban la velocidad y siempre habían querido ir en coche, pero nunca salían a menos que fuera en compañía de un adulto, aunque Jacob a escondidas junto con Azumi reparaban un viejo carro que encontraron cierto día en la reserva.

Y aun así dudaron un poco, pero la duda se despejo al momento, en el que vieron llegar un elegante Volvo plateado y detrás de este un hermosísimo Mini Cooper rojo.

-Claro que aceptamos- Contestaron en ese mismo instante con los ojos brillando de la emoción, y sin parar de ver de un carro a otro.

-Jajajaja, bueno ahora les vamos a demostrar lo que es diversión-Cuando termino de hablar, del volvo salieron 4 personas, mientras que del Mini Cooper solo dos.

-Vengan les presentare a mi familia- se acerco a os jóvenes les agarro la mano y los llevo junto a las personas que se habían detenido a la mitad el camino, al encontrar a su hermano, hijo y esposo.

-Miren familia ellos son Jake y Azu- Jacob no pudo reprimir una risa y Azumi un gesto de enfado pero muy bien disimulado que por suerte nadie pudo legar a ver.

-Bien y ellos son- se puso delante de los jóvenes dándole la espalda a sus hermanos.

-Este de aquí con cara de sufrir y grandes ganas de matarme, es Jasper- dijo señalando a un joven muy guapo de pelo rubio, muy blanco igual que todo, el cual para sorpresa de todos se acerco a los jóvenes, beso la mano de Azumi, la cual se sonrojo y le dio la mano a Jacob.

-Continuo esta joven que parece hada, sacada de cuentos es Alice- la joven más pequeña dio una pequeña reverencia al puro estilo de ballet.

-Mmmmmm este que ven aquí, y que por cierto es el más feo de todo, se llama Edward- Edward se aventó en una pequeña pelea de juego, pero lejos de pensar que era el más feo llegaron a la conclusión de que era el que más destacaba por su belleza.

Ellos dos son nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle, claro todos somos adoptados- dijo con una sonrisa aclarando la cara de confusión de los niños y es que no aparentaban más de 30.

-Y por último la más hermosa de todas, ella es mi esposa Rosaline- los jóvenes no pudieron reprimir la car de incredulidad, se veían muy jóvenes para ya estar casados y aun así regresaron a su aspecto normal, para sorpresa y admiración de todos, Rosaline se había agachado y le había dado un beso a los dos en la mejilla.

Esto era algo de seguro muy increíble y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estos pequeños iban a cambiar las vidas de todos pero sobre todo de cierto individuo de esta familia, el cual no le quitaba la vista de enzima al lindo y tierno nativo.


	4. el mejor dia

Sin más tiempo que perder Carlisle se agacho un poco, solo lo necesario para quedar a la altura de los jóvenes.

-Y díganme pequeños, en ¿cual coche les gustaría ir?- la pregunta les sorprendió y tardaron en contestar, nunca habían sido tan amables con ellos, claro por cortesía no iban a ponerse roñosos pero realmente a Azumi le gusto mucho el volvo y Jake amo desde el primer momento el pequeño carro rojo que podría apostar a que corría rápido.

-O no, donde se acomoden- respondieron a la misma vez un poco sonrojados, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando… Edward si su memoria no fallaba hablo.

-Carlisle, creo que yo iré en el mini Cooper con Jake, Emett y Rosaline, mientras ustedes se pueden ir en el volvo que es un poco más espacioso junto con la joven- su tono no aceptaba queja alguna y se sorprendieron al ver que todos asentían y al comprobar que ese joven había adivinado el coche que más les había gustado pero eso era imposible, de seguro era pura coincidencia.

En otras circunstancias su hubieran negado a separarse pero esa familia se había ganado su confianza desde que Emett le tendió la mano a Jacob. Así que despidiéndose con una mirada cada uno se fue al coche indicado.

Cuando Jacob llego al coche no sabía que asiento ocupar, hasta que Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciéndolo sonrojar y entrar rápido al coche, mientras sus acompañantes se sentaban en la parte de atrás, esperaron a que arrancara el coche de adelante para ir detrás de ellos, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a donde los iba a llevar lo cual le preocupo y cuando volteo a ver a Edward noto una sonrisa de lado.

-No te preocupes nos dirigimos al Seattle- espera había respondido una pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado bueno entonces su cara debía de ser realmente de preocupación, aunque juraría que iba normal era muy raro que las personas supieran sus emociones, decidió no tomarle importancia y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, ante sus ojos se mostraba una parte que nunca había conocido, sabía que se alejaban de Forks y según el mapa que había visto se dirigían a Seattle y en algo que no se había fijado era que iban a una gran velocidad.

Realmente no se notaba dentro del coche pero las cosas pasan muy rápido por la ventana, checo el velocímetro y este marcaba 220km/hr y seguro que si el coche diera para mas, Edward iría sin dudarlo, el joven llego a pensar que el conductor estaba loco, escucho la cristalina risa de su acompañante y realmente se preocupo pero lejos de tener miedo le contagio la risa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando estaba al lado de Azu.

Llevaban 1 hr de camino y ya se veía la entrada Seattle (según en google Seattle esta a 228 km de Forks y haciendo cuentas igual y hasta llegaron mas rápido) Era muy linda la verdad.

Cuando llegaron, vio el carro plateado un poco más adelante estacionándose, no tardaron en alcanzarlo y estacionarse cerca.

Acaba de bajarse del auto cuando Azumi ya estaba a su lado, los mayores no tardaron en notar el comportamiento protector de la joven les causo cierta incertidumbre, ¿porque parecía protegerlo de todo? Decidieron pasarlo por alto (por ahora) quería disfrutar del tiempo que les sobraba, el cual era muy reducido eran las tres tenían hasta las cinco para alcanzar a llevar a los jóvenes a su casa, pensaban llevarlos al cine pero tenían el tiempo contado.

Así que se pusieron a caminar, Azumi y Jake iban de la mano de Esme, ya que esta en el poco tiempo ya se había encariñado, claro no le extraño a nadie.

-Díganme jovencitos a donde les gustaría ir?- no sabían que contestar no conocían nada.

- OO yo sé, yo sé, que tal si los llevamos a los videojuegos.

-Emett es lo que les guste a ellos no por lo que mueres tu- contesto con un tono de resignación Rosaline.

Pero lo que no se fijaron fue en el brillo de los ojos que apareció en los dos jóvenes al momento de escuchar la palabra "videojuegos"

-Creo que ya esta nos vamos a los videojuegos- interrumpió Edward y otra vez para sorpresa de los jóvenes todos obedecieron.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, hasta llegar a un gran edificio, que desde afuera se notaba que solo había videojuegos.

Jake y Azu no pudieron aguantar más la emoción y empezaron a correr por todos lados mientras los adultos iban y compraban las tarjetas.

-Tengan cada una tiene 1000 dólares- los jóvenes solo abrieron la boca eso era mucho no podían aceptarlo.

-Antes que digan que no, si no las aceptan las tiramos- era de esperarse que acabando de decir esto Emett, las tarjetas desaparecieron de sus manos.

Cada uno se fue a diferentes juegos, a Azumi le encantaban los juegos de disparar, puntería y todo eso, mientras que Jacob las carreras y destreza.

Así que empezando se fue a una de las motos que estaban ahí, todos se sorprendieron al ver el total control que tenia sobre la moto.*

Cuando se canso simplemente se fue a buscar otro, después de divertirse con varios, encontró una mesa de Air hockey, apenas iba a ir a buscar a Emett que al que más confianza le tenía cuando llego Edward.

-Puedo jugar una partida contigo.- Como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento y así comenzó el partido.

Iban tres a dos favor Edward, Para Jacob era un juego realmente difícil, Edward parecía adivinar sus movimientos y tenía una cara de concentración total*

Cuando se acabo el tiempo termino ganando Jake, quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-Disculpa tengo que ir al baño- Edward lo siguió con la vista hasta perderlo, que le pasaba con ese joven porque de repente tanto interés.

Jacob iba saliendo del baño, cuando alguien lo empuja y cae al suelo apenas se iba a levantar cuando un cuerpo un poco mayor que el suyo se lo impide, al levantar el rostro nota que cerca de el estaba un joven, como de la edad de los cullen pero para nada tenía la misma mirada cálida y no transmitía la confianza, si no que le empezaba a dar miedo.

-Por favor, te puedes quitar de encima. Dijo con una voz que nota seguridad y cierta autoridad, pero el otro lejos de obedecer, se aprovecho de su estatura y fuerza mayor y agarro las manos de Jacob con una sola suya, acerco su rostro al moreno, El más pequeño sintió miedo y cuando supo lo que esperaba sintió como se quitaba el peso de encima, abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de cuando los cerro y lo que vio fue a Edward con un rostro que realmente daba ,miedo y el joven estampado en la pared y un gesto de dolor.

-Vete al menos que quieras que te mate- apenas soltó al idiota ese y este salió corriendo, se acerco a Jake y le tendió la mano, nomas tocar la mano del moreno sintió algo muy extraño pero no le tomo atención, mientras Jake se le hizo un tacto muy frio pero suave.

Cuando salieron todos estaba afuera incluyendo Azumi.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, todavía nos queda media hora y me gustaría un helado*- sugirió Carlisle, El joven decidió que no le diría nada Azumi, no quería que su mejor amiga fuera a la cárcel por asesinato.

Salieron caminaron unas dos cuadras de regreso, hasta una heladería muy bonita y agradable, pidieron helados solo para los jóvenes de chocolate y se sentaron con ellos.

-Ustedes no van a tomar un helado- pregunto Azumi con curiosidad.

-No gracias pequeña no tenemos hambre.-Contesto Esme con amabilidad.

Disfrutaron de su helado y hablaron un rato de trivialidades con la familia, hasta que llego el momento de partir.

*Los tratan mal y todo pero aclaro conocían los videojuegos porque un dia cuando se apiadaron de ellos les regalaron uno y pues les encanto y jake es un experto porque es talento natural

*claro quería dejarse ganar

*Mmmm solo lo dijo apra safarse del ambiente tenso que se formo, bueno mas bien de las ansias asecinas de Edward


	5. Chapter 5

SE fueron con la misma distribución, pero los jóvenes iban un poco deprimidos no querían volver a su vida diaria.

A Jacob el viaje de regreso se le hizo más rápido seria cierto que mientras más querías que las cosas tardaran más rápido se iba el tiempo.

Llegaron, era la hora de despedirse, los jóvenes estaban realmente tristes no querían irse, por creces había sido el mejor día de sus vidas y ahora llegaba a su fin, por algún motivo los habían dejado cerca de la reserva pero sin llegar a esta, y por algo que ellos no entendían los Cullen no querían acercarse más, se habían disculpado muy amablemente, sabían que debían despedirse pero no salían palabras para agradecer ni para despedirse. Había sido todo tan genial.

Pero para sorpresa Rosaline abrazo a Jacob Y Jasper le tendió la mano a Azumi y estos respondieron igual.

-Hay niños no se depriman no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más.- dijo Rosaline

-Claro, hablo por todos al decir que ahora los estimamos, son unos excelentes jovencitos- estos sintieron calma junto con las palabras de Jasper, no había rastro de la tristeza de hace un momento.

No quisieron decir que dudaban que se encontrar alguna vez mas, sería muy difícil volver a escapar, así que con un simple adiós se despidieron, luego de que todos los abrazaran salieron los dos agarrados de las manos.

-Jake no pienses eso- había soltado de repente Edward, lo cual descoloco a Jacob, su ultimo pensamiento fue que Si muriera ese día lo haría feliz.

Luego de ese pequeño momento en donde Jacob solo se quedo parado, siguieron caminando los dos iban pensando en el posible castigo que tendrían al llegar, pero sabían que fuera lo que fuera lo había valido, solo quedaba pensar en una escusa para que no fuera tan grande.

Llevaban 5 minutos de camino y solo les quedaba un pequeño tramo por delante para llegar al lugar donde "Azumi" estaba esperando al tipo ese, así que se detuvieron para poner sus ideas en orden.

-Azu ahora que les vamos a decir, con la emoción del día no pensé en eso y ahorita no se me ocurre nada- expresaba Jacob con preocupación, no por el sino por su amiga sabia que los castigos más fuertes siempre se los llevaba ella, por no ser parte de la manada, aunque el tampoco se quedaba tan atrás, además ella siempre lo protegía.

-No mates tu neuronas Jacob es simple, les diremos que fuiste al baño pero que era realmente urgente así que no pudiste decírmelo y que cuando volviste ya solo estaba yo,, así que te conté todo y decidimos quearnos a esperarlo, dudo que le haya dicho a los demás , iba a regresar luego de buscarte en toda la reserva y sus alrededores en secreto-Bien ya tenían la escusa perfecta, pero Jake seguía preocupado y se le veía en cara por lo que Azumi lo agarro de las mejillas, lo vio a los ojos.

Jake ahora me vale si me castigan, valió la pena el día de hoy y no cambiara nada de lo que paso, antes te agradezco por convencerme, nunca no la habíamos pasado tan bien- le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Ahora que te parece si nos apuramos, no tarda en buscarme para ir a la reserva- dijo volviendo a agarrarlo de la mano y empezando a caminar, el joven solo veía a su amiga y un gran cariño se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron notaron que estaba solo, tal y como había dicho Azumi, esperaron pero no llegaba se cansaron así que se sentaron, pero sintieron algo raro en sus bolsillos traseros, lentamente metieron sus manos en los bolsillos, encontrando cada uno un celular.

Jacob sostenía un celular rojo con detalles en negro, mientras que Azumi uno plateado, los dos del mismo modelo y no dudaron en saber de quienes eran, como no habían notado que esos dos les habían metido los celulares al memento del abrazo.

-Azu, y ahora como se los vamos a regresar, no podemos quedárnoslos- acababa de decirlo cuando escucharon unos pasos, rápidamente escondieron los celulares en sus bolsillos, vieron a su guardia salir de entre unos arbustos y se acercaba corriendo.

Solo distinguirlos se aventó contra Jacob y agarrándole de los cabellos le levanto la cabeza de un fuerte jalón.

-¿Dónde estabas? Maldito mocoso- Estaba rojo de coraje, Jake trataba de zafarse pero lejos de lograrlo solo se lastimaba mas, así que decidió quedarse quieto, mientras Azumi golpeaba al sujeto en las espinillas, que aunque le doliera no soltaba a su amigo, era más su coraje en ese momento, se había pasado toda la tarde buscándolo y casi le había dicho a Bill la verdad y ahora los encontraba como si nada sentados en el pasto.

-Suéltame, so me fui al baño, no me dio tiempo de decirle a Azumi, así que me fui, cuando regrese me conto todo y aquí lo esperamos toda la tarde- sentía como varios de sus cabellos eran arrancados, pero aun así no lloraba, nunca lo había hecho enfrente de alguien que no fuera su fiel amiga , el hombre tardo en procesar la información, así que toda la culpa era de la mocosa exagerada, volteo con una mirada que asustaría a cualquier joven pero a Azumi no.

Soltó a Jacob y Azumi se alejo por su seguridad, sabía que nunca la iba a alcanzar pero no quería tentar su suerte.

-Si me castiga todos sabrán lo que paso y será la vergüenza de la aldea- lo reto con una mirada, sabía que eso empeoraría su castigo o la libraría.

-Síganme, pero les advierto que nadie se entere de esto- había dicho con coraje en su voz, la mocosa se había salido con la suya, no quería arriesgarse a que se enteraran.

Los jóvenes estaban que no se la creían se habían salvado por muy poco pero lo habían hecho, así que se pusieron a seguirlo sin soltar palabra alguna.

Llegaron a la reserva el mayor los acompaño hasta la casa principal en la cual Vivian, cuando se metieron se dieron cuenta que no había nadie y se alegraron, estaban cansados así que fueron a la habitación de Jacob la de Azumi era la continua, pero dormían juntos, se querían pero era un cariño de hermanos, eran más unidos que nadie.

Había pasado un rato en el que los dos habían intentado dormir.

-Jake no me siento bien, creo que tengo calentura y por tu cara apuesto que estamos igual

-Yo me siento igual, creo que lo mejor sería que nos durmiéramos en lo que llega Bill.

Lo intentaron Azumi abrazo a Jacob y por fin lo habían conseguido, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo descansaron hasta que un agudo dolor los levanto sentían que su piel quemaba, ya no aguantaban el dolor y sin poder soportar más gritaron y segundos después perdieron la conciencia.

Sentía como alguien lo llevaba en brazos, su primer pensamiento fue que era Edward, pero al abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de Sam con una sonrisa de lado, empezó a moverse tratando de que lo soltara, a pesar de que todavía le dolía el cuerpo mas no quería que ese sujeto lo tocara.

-Estate quieto- fueron sus únicas palabras dichas por el que lo sujetaba, su tono era de ¿burla? Lejos de obedecer lo intento con más fuerza pero todo le dolía así que se dio por rendido, Azumi volteo buscándola y la encontró a otras en brazos de Paul ella seguía sin conciencia lo cual le preocupo hasta que vio como abría los ojos y empezaba a forcejear, pero obtenía los mismo resultados que el.

Sintió como lo dejaban en la arena y a su lado a la joven.

Acaso iba a abandonarlos, el fresco de la arena les ayudaba con su dolor y el sonido de las olas los calmaba, vieron como un grupo de personas se reunían a su alrededor y de repente se sintieron derretir y luego nada…


	6. MALDICION

Ya no sentían nada y eso les preocupaba ¿Estaban muerto? Si era si, era bueno saber que habían disfrutado de su último día, lastima el que no pudieran volver a ver a esa familia tan linda. Se sentían mas conectados que nunca, se podría decir que se leían el pensamiento, sentían la presencia del otro a su lado y se dieron cuenta que no estaban muertos, abrieron los ojos lentamente y descubrieron algo que los sorprendería.

Jake hubiera gritado, donde se suponía que estaba Azumi se encontraba una hermosa loba de color blanco con la punta de las orejas negras y las patas, en su mirada se veía la misma confusión que podría apostar se encontraba en la suya.

-Azumi- nada mas lo pensó y trato de pararse pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenia dos piernas y dos brazos sino cuatro enormes patas que lo sostenían.

-Jake escuche tu pensamiento como es eso, y porque todos los líderes de la tribu nos están viendo- al terminar de escuchar el pensamiento de azume sabia que se leían la mente por decir algo, eran animales ya no hablaban y sin embargo seguían escuchándose, y aparte luego se dio cuenta que todos los de la tribu los rodeaban.

-Sam haz el favor de decirles con la voz de alfa que se tranquilicen y regresen a su forma normal- decía Billy.

Sam luego de esto se trasformo en un lobo y luego de unos momento de confusión, se fue detrás de unos árboles regreso ya vestido y con una cara de confusión.

-Que pasa Sam? Les dijiste?- pregunto Billy otra vez, por algún extraño motivo era el único que hablaba.

-La verdad no pude decirles nada, no son parte de la manada, es como si ellos fueran su propia manada.- decía desconcertado el joven

-Diablos tanto mantenerlos alejados, hizo que ellos se formaran como su propia manada- explico el líder

-Jake, Azumi quiero que escuchen a Sam y lo obedezcan- los dos lobos los miraron y gruñeron pero aun así asintieron, Sam se movió a alguna parte del bosque mientras los dos animales lo seguían con recelo

Cuando se hubieron alejado se transformo en lobo y trato de hacer contacto cuando vio que no pudo trato de adivinar quién era el líder, pero era muy difícil por lo que sabía los dos eran como hermano, inseparables, así que trato de comunicarse con Jacob.

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes tenían su propia discusión.

-Sabes quiero saber que nos pasa, podríamos tratar de comunicarnos con el- pensaba Azumi dando una cabeceada apuntando a Sam

-No, no quiero saber nada de él- Jake lo odiaba, prefería quedarse con la duda antes de hablarle a él.

-Jake solo esta vez, sino nunca sabremos qué nos pasa- lo miraba con desesperación.

Ante esto Jacob tuvo que desistir sabia que debían hablar con el tipo ese, pero no le agradaba la idea, pero todo fuera por Azumi.

-Sam- pensó, creyó que era ridículo, hasta el momento solo se había comunicado con Azumi.

-Jacob me estás hablando- se escuchaba otro pensamiento en su cabeza- fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que si había funcionado.

-Quiero que se tranquilicen y piensen en ser humanos otra vez- no espero contestación y les dio la orden.

El otro se vio tentado a no obedecer pero le transmitió la orden a su compañera y así de un momento a otro se vieron en dos pies otra vez, Sam estaba que no se la creía era muy difícil conseguirlo a la primera, ellos eran dos lobos muy poderosos, Jacob y Azumi se vieron la verdad al pasar toda su vida juntos no sintieron pena al ver al contrario desnudo, pero Azumi recordó a Sam y se fue corriendo atrás de un árbol, el otro se había quedado mirando el cuerpo de Jacob, tenía un color estupendo y era tan delgado, esbelto que realmente le intereso más que el de la jovencita y eso que esta no estaba mal.

Luego de un tiempo llego Paul con ropa para los jóvenes, Sam había mandado una orden. Cuando se hubieron vestido se acercaron a la tribu tomados de la mano y con miradas recelosas, pasara lo que pasara no se separarían.

-Tienen que saber la leyenda de la tribu, de la manada y los principios- luego de eso duro un largo rato, relatando todo lo que sabía, llegando a los fríos, en ese momento en el pensamiento de los jóvenes rondaba la familia Cullen.

Cuando termino todos se quedaron callados, ya todos se sabían la leyenda pero era sorprendente escucharla otra vez, Jake y Azu no sabían cómo reaccionar hasta hace una horas no lo hubieran creído pero ahora era diferente, lo habían vivido.

-Y ahora solo queda una cosa que contar, esta solo los más viejo lo saben, por mucho tiempo se ha quedado guardado el secreto, esperando que no se repita y por eso nunca se había vuelto a contar- decía seriamente Billy- Hace mucho tiempo el hijo menor de Taha Aki, deshonro a la tribu, el nació con cierta marca, la cual nadie presto atención, grave error, creció junto a su hermano y fueron dos de los guerreros más poderosos.

En ese entonces, había un frio cerca de la reserva, pero todavía no había atacado, se decía que se alimentaba de animales, llego a hablar con el jefe de la tribu su nombre era Olaf, para nosotros el peor frio, se le acepto en la reserva solo para estudiarlos más, los dos jóvenes se hacían cargo del frio, lo cuidaban y controlaban, pero luego de un tiempo se vio que el menor de los hermanos se acercaba mas al frio, hasta que llego el día de su transformación, los dos eran unos lobos poderosos, majestuosos, invencibles, y al siguiente día ocurrió la desgracia, el joven imprimo del frio, su espíritu no era el de un lobo salvaje, sino el de una loba, nadie se explicaba este acontecimiento pero no podían permitir que tal cosa ocurriera, mataron al frio y a su pareja la desterraron nunca se supo que paso, pero antes de irse, dejo una maldición " El día de mi venganza llegara o tal vez no, pero la historia se repetirá y no habrá manera de que la detengan, y si vuelven a cometer los mismos errores será el fin de la tribu" Y así paso el tiempo hasta que hace algunos años la marca volvió a aparecer," la marca de la loba", Jacob nunca te has fijado en el lunar en forma de luna que tienes el hombro derecho- Y ahí todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Jacob estaba destinado a un frio.

-No es cierto, yo nunca he conocido a un vampiro, no nos dejan salir, no digan idioteces- Azumi trataba de tranquilizar a Jacob.

-Que le pasara a Jacob, que mas tenemos que saber?- decía con una mirada amenazante la joven

No puedo continuar a menos que les pregunte: ¿Qué opinan de mpreg? Jejeje es importante para lo que continua…


	7. Medidas

-¿Qué le pasara a Jacob, que mas tenemos que saber?-decía con una mirada amenazante la joven.

-Como dijimos no sabemos qué paso con ese traidor pero se tiene la creencia que gracias al espíritu de la loba pudo tener un hijo del frio, investigamos por mucho tiempo al llegar a esta conclusión pero nunca pudios encontrarlo, no sabes si tuvo descendencia ni como es esta- explicaba seriamente Billy.

-Eso quiere decir que Jacob también puede… - todos voltearon a ver al joven con sorpresa y algunos con repugnancia al saber que podría tener un hijo de un frio.

-Yo… no... Eso no puede ser- decía a punto de desmayarse Jacob- soy un hombre... eso es una idiotez- decía totalmente alterado

-Los hombres lobo no existen y venos aquí- le dijo totalmente furioso Sam

-Es por eso el que nunca has salido de aquí, el porqué no se te deja estar con ningún joven y tu única compañía es esa niña- señalo a Azumi- Teníamos la esperanza que esto fuera falso pero con tu transformación nos comprobaste que era cierto, o es que no notaste que en vez de un lobo era una loba- Azumi lo pensó y ahora que lo decían era cierto.

Jacob estaba al borde del colapso, como podía su vida complicarse más, enserio tan malo era su destino.

-Antes de decirte las medidas que tomamos en el caso de que esto ocurriera, tenemos que saber con es que esta niña es una loba- todos dirigieron su mirada a Azumi, era verdad como podía ser una, si solo los descendientes de la tribu tenían los genes que permitían el cambio, era muy extraño que esta fuera encontrada en la entrada de la tribu, la había aceptado pero solo porque su esposa le rogo y ahora todo se complicaba-.

-O no!- comento la única mujer presente en el consejo- que no se dan cuenta esto nos muestra que los especulado es cierto- todos se le quedaron viendo con la duda

Azumi y Jacob solo voltearon a verse ya sabían por donde iba el asunto, no podían creerlo o si!

-A que te refieres Sue explícate mejor

-Es obvio Billy los únicos que pueden convertirse son los Quileutes como todos saben y todos vivimos aquí a excepción de aquel que fue desterrado, es la única explicación lógica que le hallo a esto.

-Entonces tendríamos que expulsarla de aquí no puede estar, es contra lo que un día dijimos.

-Si Azumi se va, no sé cómo le hare pero yo me marcho con ella- Jake se había compuesto un poco al escuchar que querían separarlo de su amiga, casi hermana y ahora se podría decir que familiar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la maldición todavía estaba presente en sus mentes y no podían arriesgarse a que se volviera una realidad.

-Se quedara, ya ha vivido demasiado tiempo con nosotros, ahora no podemos correrla, así que solo falta informar de las medidas que tomaremos por tu condición Jacob- podía haber más condiciones, se preguntaba Jacob toda su vida siguiendo reglas y ahora había todavía más "medidas"

-No pienso seguir mas con esta estúpida vida que llevo si la he soportado es gracias a Azu.

-Te equivocas hijo, ya no tendrás tantas reglas, tienes 16 años y eso ya no puede ser posible, el día de tu nacimiento supimos a lo que nos enfrentábamos pero enseguida vimos la salida, no te dejaríamos conocer a ningún frio pero aparte decidimos otra medida por si el día de tu transformación llegaba.- decía con una sonrisa que realmente asustaba, no presagiaba nada bueno para los jóvenes.

-Bueno 4 años antes de tu nacimiento había nacido otro bebe, se veía tan vivo y poderoso que de no ser porque esperábamos tu llegada, lo hubiéramos nombrado futuro líder de los lobos Quileutes y así tener una poderosa manda, esperamos esos cuatro años viendo como crecía y realmente era como imaginábamos, cuando naciste toda nuestra esperanza cayo, hasta que vimos una salida porque no aprovechar los "dones" que se te habían dado, esperaríamos a ver si te transformabas y si realmente era cierto las sospechas sobre el poder concebir una vida, y ahora que los dos han sido comprobados, llevaremos a cabo esa medida.

-Medida ¿Qué medida? Ya deja de dar vueltas y dila de una vez- decía furioso Jacob por como habían manejado su vida.

-Estas comprometido Jacob- esto le cayó como balde de agua fría Jacob, no podía ser, por favor que no fuera con quien se imaginaba.

-Te vas a casar en un mes con Sam- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de no ser porque Azumi lo agarro Jacob hubiera caído de lleno al suelo, se había desmayado era imposible lo que le acababan de decir, no lo soporto mas y así quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Azumi que se encontraba de rodillas junto a él, no podía con todo el peso.

-Como pueden hacerle esto, nadie merece todo lo que hicieron, todo por una maldita maldición que no saben si se va a cumplir, aquí en Forks no existen los vampiros no hay- decía con lagrimas de coraje.

-Te equivocas en estos momentos, una "familia" de vampiros vive en Forks- decía con desprecio Billy

-Y porque no los corrieron tan fácil podía ser para una "gran" tribu como esta

-No es tan simple nosotros protegemos, y ellos no han lastimado a nadie, tampoco somos tan injustos

-A claro no son injustos y Jacob que, ustedes sí que son unos estúpidos

-Los Cullen prestaron unos servicios, nos enseñaron muy bien a pelear para tener más ventajas…- lo demás no lo escucho Azumi no podía ser, esa familia tan amable con ellos, no podían ser vampiros.

-Ahora deja que Sam lleve a su prometido- ante esa frase se tenso y sujeto mas fuerte al cuerpo de Jacob

-Como puedes permitir eso, como aceptas ser el prometido de Jake, no tienes corazón

-Yo sabía todo esto, desde un principio, y la verdad ese niño no me desagrada para nada, podría divertirme- claro que eso nadie lo escucho, se había hincado para poder decirlo al oído de la joven.

-No- abrazo protectoramente al que consideraba su hermano- No te lo permitiré

Nadie pudo separar a la joven, así que por esa noche los dejaron en la playa bajo el cuidado de Billy, era una noche hermosa la luna llena brillaba, esplendorosa, elegante, era una lástima los acontecimiento que ese día provocarían.


	8. Edward

Lo extrañaba, no podía creer a la conclusión que llego, es decir, lo ¿extrañaba?, vale que era muy amable y tenía una linda sonrisa, pero no llevaba ni un día sin verlo y aun así sentía que lo necesitaba, como era posible, él una criatura que había perdido toda humanidad, según él, ahora sentía un lazo muy inquietante con un pequeño joven, claro eso solo le ocurría a él, pero es que solo recordar sus tímidas sonrisas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus… espera no podía dejar que su mente divagara.

Y es que de seguro si pudiera dormir, aun así estaría despierto pensando en ese inquietante sentimiento, no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. Recordaba lo que había pasado solo dejar a los jóvenes, y como no si el comunicativo de Jasper había dicho que se había deprimido según su habilidad, Alice dio de saltos y Ya preparaba la boda para él y Jacob, como había sabido que era Jacob y no Azu la que causaba su nostalgia nadie lo sabía, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ed. todos supieron que la pequeña vampira le había atinado, esta empezó a saltar mas y a decir que agradecía la libertada de ahora, que linda pareja yao… bueno no se acordaba de todo.

Luego Rosaline sonrió, de una manera un tanto tierno, pero para el resultaba escalofriante, Jasper y Emett se burlaron y sus padres solo se le quedaron viendo.

Qué conclusiones habían sacado su familia, ni el mismo lo sabía y eso que leía las mentes, pero sabía que algo se avecinaba lo podría sentir, solo esperaba que ese joven se encontrara bien, había causado una extraña impresión en el, podía recordar los sentimientos que lo embargaron al notar la repulsiva forma de pensar, del bastardo de los videojuegos, solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre de coraje, o bueno eso sentía.

Recordaba la tristeza que le daba, al escuchar ciertos pensamientos del joven, no era muy feliz con su familia.

Muy raro viniendo de los Quileutes, que eran una manada muy unida y todos se apoyaban a todos, y por lo que había averiguado ni a él, ni a la joven que lo acompañaba los trataban bien, le dio coraje el saber que nunca habían salido, que eran tratados casi con desprecio y supo que si no fuera por el tratado cuando fueron a dejarlos hubiera hablado seriamente con el líder de la tribu, sobre todo luego del último pensamiento de su Jacob.

O no ya había empezado a llamarlo Su, estaba empezando a dudar de su salud mental, pero apartando ese tema de su cabeza, dejo el libro que llevaba leyendo cuatro horas y ni siquiera había pasado la primera pagina.

Vio su celular y le dio unas ganas de llamar al celular de Rosaline, que sabia estaría en propiedad de Jacob, que solo cuando fue consciente de sus acciones noto que ya estaba su dedo sobre la tecla de marcado, pero eran la 1 de la madrugada dudaba que estuviera despierto.

Decidió salir de su casa, de haber podido juraría que le dolía la cabeza, salió al bosque cercano a su casa, corrió un rato, no iba a cazar no tenía hambre, solo se dedico a observar y contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza.

Vio un lobo a lo lejos, sin dudarlo cazarlo, y lo poco que había logrado despejarse apareció de nuevo, si Jacob era un Quileute, entonces lo iba a odiar, sería un lobo, sintió miedo y tristeza, no quería que ese joven lo odiara, quería ser su amigo, solo su amigo, pero de algo estaba seguro pasara lo que pasar, mañana hablaría al celular de Rose.

Perdón por la tardanzaa y lo corto de este cap.… pero entre muchas cosas y la flojera no había actualizado, este es solo algo que quise escribir quería demostrar lo que sintió Ed., pero no sé si lo hice bien, bueno ya calificaran ustedes, sean amables la inspiración no está muy presente en mi jejeje…. Igual y no lo merezco pero comentario?


	9. Plan de escape

Los rayos del sol tocaban delicadamente los rostros de dos jóvenes, quienes acostados en la arena, sintieron la suave caricia y despertaron de su tranquilo sueño.

Suavemente empezaron a levantarse, los recuerdos del día pasado llegaban a sus mentes y por la mejilla de uno de ellos paso una lagrima, aun no creían la crueldad de su destino.

No era justo todo lo que le pasaba, el no había hecho nada malo, obedecía en todo por muy injusto que fuera, volteo a ver a su compañera que sin dudarlo pensaba casi lo mismo, se conocían como si de gemelos se tratara.

-Sabes Jacob pase lo que pase estaré contigo, te apoyare en todo y no dejare que nada te pase- Jacob sabia que su amiga, no, hermana, lo decía de corazón.

-Lo se Azumi, siempre ha sido así- los jóvenes se vieron con cariño por unos momentos, el tierno momento fue interrumpido por el mayor que acaba de despertar.

-Es hora de regresar- los jóvenes solo asintieron, pero la promesa seguía presente en sus corazones.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la casa donde habitaban, no podían llamarla hogar, subieron directamente al cuarto del joven y al entrar notaron que los celulares estaban debajo de la cama, suerte sin duda, de haber estado oculto de otras personas, que hubiera pasado si los llegan a descubrir ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

-Sabes Azumi, podríamos pedirle ayuda a ellos- Azumi sabia de que hablaba, pero se acordaba de la última cosa que se había enterado, apenas iba a expresar que era una mala idea, que mejor lo hicieran por ellos mismos, cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

-Hola- contesto Jacob y poniéndolo en altavoz, el que no tuviera celular no significaba que no supiera usarlo, muchas veces había tomado "prestado" el de su padre.

-Hola Jake- respondió una serena voz del otro lado, la cual reconocieron como la de Edward, al escucharla Jake sintió una rara sensación en el estomago, y su cara mostro un semblante de alegría que solo fue visto por Azumi, la cual en ese momento se dio cuenta de la realidad.

-Edward?- bueno más valía preguntar.

-Si, y supongo que ahí también se encuentra Azu- contestaba

-Claro, estas en altavoz-decía con una sonrisa Jake.

-Perfecto, a todos nos gustaría saber, cuando volverán a salir con nosotros

-Mmm hoy mismo espérenos en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora que ayer, pero por favor, esta vez nos llevaran a su casa, tenemos muchas cosas que contarles- nadie contesto del otro lado, y el joven estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su compañera había hecho.

-Está bien- solo se escucho del otro lado para enseguida escuchar el típico tonito de colgado.

-Azumi porque hiciste eso- pregunto desconcertado

-porque es tu destino Jake- le dijo con una sonrisa, el otro joven por primera vez desde que estaban juntos no entendió de que hablaba su compañera pero sabía, que nunca lo lastimaría.

-Pero Azumi ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí? Tú sabes muy bien que nunca nos dejaran menos, de bueno tú sabes, lo que paso ayer- decía con un lindo sonrojo, pensando realmente en su "capacidad"

-Tu déjamelo a mí-, encontré la escusa perfecta, aunque esto requiere la mejor actuación que has hecho en tu vida- respondió seria, y esto le dio muy mala espina al joven y así se acerco al joven y le relato su plan.

- Estas loca como crees que voy a hacer eso- respondió el otro alterado luego de escuchar el plan de la otra.

-Jacob si esto resulta, jamás regresaras aquí, ni tu ni yo- esto si sorprendió al joven, que pretendía hacer su amiga.

-Pero enserio crees que nos dejaran solos-decía con duda.

-La cuestión no es que nos dejen solos, sino que nos dejen- esto desconcertó mas al joven, eso no estaba en el plan.

-Mira una vez que nos dejen salir, será más fácil escaparnos del soquete en turno que de todos juntos, y para eso tenemos esto-Azumi, salió hacia su cuarto y luego de unos momentos regreso con algo en la mano, eran unos laxantes.

-Y piensas que se lo va a tragar a las buenas- dijo levantando una ceja como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-No seas inteligente Jake, obvio que no, pero se nos ocurrirá algo- decía con una traviesa sonrisa

-Aun así no creo que nos crean, es muy difícil y yo quedaría como una damisela- decía con un puchero, lo cual le decía a Azumi que ya tenía la guerra ganada.

-Pues no es muy diferente a tu posición- dijo causándole un sonrojo a Jake, sabía que esa parte de la historia no lo había afectado tanto, no podía ser tan malo, aunque bueno todavía no se lo creían del todo, como dicen ver para creer, de lo que tenía que salvarlo era de las garras de es lobo malnacido y que mejor que con ayuda extra.

-Entonces Jake continuamos o no- el otro asintió aunque no muy convencido, así que Azu se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y le dio el espacio al joven para hacerlo también.

Luego de ponerse unos pantalones desgastados, que le quedaban muy bien y una sudadera roja, espero sentado en su cama a su compañera, que luego de unos minutos llego, con unos pantalones también desgastado y una sudadera azul, el rosa nunca le había gustado mucho.

Y así salieron a llevar a cabo su plan, caminaron hasta la cocina, donde no encontraron a nadie, así que la casa estaba sola, tendrían que buscarlo a fuera, anduvieron un rato por el pueblo buscando al papa de Jacob, por donde pasaban las miradas se concentraban en los dos, pero lejos de ser miradas de coraje y desprecio como las anteriores, eran de sorpresa, y algunos de lasciva, cosa que solo hizo que Azumi casi entrara en fase, pero solo se junto mas con Jacob, claro que las miradas de coraje tampoco faltaban, de hecho empezaban a creer que su vida era mucho mejor hace dos días.

En una esquina alcanzaron a ver a Billy y eso hizo que apresuraran el paso para llegar a donde se encontraba el jefe.

-Buenos días- saludo con respeto Azumi con la cabeza muy en alto y Jake a su lado solo dio una cabezada, ganándose un codazo por parte de su amiga.

-Buenos días- saludo el joven-sobándose el área lastimada.

-Buenos días- saludo el más viejo con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Billy, hemos estado hablando y creemos que tienen la razón, mi ancestro fue un irresponsable al meterse con un chupasangre, jamás pensó en la combinación de especies como un peligro, es bueno saber que yo soy una mujer lobo- decía Azumi bajando la cabeza y sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

-Y al llegar a la conclusión, creo que es necesario mi sacrificio y si para eso tengo que casarme con Sam lo hare, para el bien de la manada- decía seriamente Jake.

-Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, pero sabía que iban a reaccionar, no por nada eres mi hijo, y tu su amiga y después de todo pariente.

-Así que bueno, solo que por una vez queríamos salir de la reserva, para así despedirnos de una vida pasada y comenzar una nueva- decía como petición Azumi.

-Saben que no pueden salir- decía el viejo desconfiado.

-Pero no lo haremos solos, pues mandar a alguien a cuidarnos- eso sí que sorprendió al mayor, jamás les había gustado que alguien los cuidara y mucho menos que los acompañara.

-Entonces los acompañaran Sam y Paul- eso sí que ponía en problemas su plan, jamás se esperaron la participación de esos dos.

-Está bien- expreso por fin Jake- volteo a ver a Azumi, y esta le regreso la misma mirada de preocupación, tendrían que arreglar algunas cosas en el plan.

-Manden a llamar a Sam- escucharon como grito Billy a uno de los hombres que estaban por ahí.

Esperaron un rato, los jóvenes se demostraron serenos y relajados, lo cual hizo que el jefe bajara la guardia, luego de un rato llego Sam, iba sin playera, pero eso no era algo nuevo para los menores que conocían a ese sujeto y les caía tan mal, pero mejor seguir actuando.

-Sam, acompañaras a tu prometido y a su amiga a Forks, darán una vuelta por ahí, igual y se toman todo el día, pero no te separes de ellos- "prometido" que feo sonó esa palabra para Jake, sin embargo tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió y solo agacho la cabeza, lo que causo una sonrisa de lado por parte de Sam,

Así que salieron en el coche de Billy con Sam como chofer, Paul de copiloto y Azumi y Jake atrás sin hacer ruido, el viaje fue incomodo y cuando por fin llegaron.

Bueno hasta ahí llega mi inspiración y bueno espero que les guste, perdón por la tardanza lo sé no tengo perdón, pero fueron unas semanas de locos, para empezar estaba en exámenes y aunque nunca estudio mi mama casi no me dejaba meterme a la compu y cuando lo hacía era para leer, luego pues entre a un curso que estaba muy sádico, y aunque en mi cabeza se iba formando la historia y pude escribir un poco en computación jejeje lo cual ya casi me cachan pues no me daba tiempo, así que espero poder actualizar más rápido.


	10. Escape

Habían llegado a Seattle, y lo primero que hicieron los cuatro de ir por un helado, Azumi y Jacob no podían creerlo Sam y Paul los estaban tratando de una manera muy linda realmente, como si fueran otros, aunque sospecharon que era parte de un plan, al igual que ellos.

En un descuido de los mayores, Jake se acerco al oído de su compañera…

-Azumi que vamos a hacer ahora, como nos sacamos a estos dos de encima- volteo a ver a sus compañeros que estaban pidiendo los helados.

-Mira Jacob esto haremos…- le respondía Azumi también en el oído de sus compañero.

Y así los mayores llegaron a sentarse en la mesa.

-Entonces ammm ¿Qué sintieron cuando eran lobas?- decía en un tono de burla Sam, claro debía ser un sueño si ese no se burlaba.

-Pues para tu información, fue algo increíble, el sentirte parte de la naturaleza es algo único- contestaba mordazmente Jacob.

-Y ser del sexo femenino, también ¿Querido?-Azumi quería golpear a Sam, porque sabía que eso había lastimado a su amigo y sobretodo el sobrenombre, que prácticamente les recordaba que delante de la tribu, Jake era de Sam

-Sabes Sam deberías tratarlo mejor, no vaya a ser que te deje por otro- y ahí iba el otro cabeza hueca, que no tenían vida propia para deja en paz al menor.

-NO les hagas caso Jake- le susurro a su amigo, para que solo el alcanzara a escucharlos.

-No te preocupes- le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Sabes creo que es hora de empezar con el plan.

-Está bien- toda la conversación sucedía mientras los idiotas, se reían y hacían bromas entre ellos.

-Saben tenemos que ir al baño- decía Azumi levantándose y llevándose con ella al otro, enserio que les faltaban neuronas, que no sabían que al ser Jake hombre no iban al mismo baño, pero les convenía la poca atención que les estaban poniendo.

-Escoge los sujetos- decía Jake, vigilando a los otros dos, mientras Azumi miraba a todos lados.

-Mira esos están bien- y con ese simple comentario se regresaron a su lugar.

-Que ya acabaron de empolvarse la nariz- decía carcajeándose Paul.

-Ahora Jake- y al grito de Azumi, Jacob agarro su helado y lo aventó, dándole en la cabeza a uno de los tipos que con anterioridad Azumi había señalado, al mismo tiempo Azumi repetía la acción pero con el otro sujeto.

Los hombres enojados voltearon a la mesa y al ver a Sam y Paul burlándose y riéndose juntos y a Azumi y Jake con una cara de espanto dedujeron lo que había pasado.

Y así enojados fueron a reclamar.

-Se creen muy chistosos, verdad – agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Sam, cortándole la risa a este.

-Suéltame idiota, yo no he hecho nada, fueron los mocosos- decía señalando con la cabeza a los menores.

-Tengan los pantalones suficientes como para aceptar lo que hicieron y no echarle la culpa a estas preciosuras- decía el segundo sujetando a Paul.

Y así sin que nadie Se fijara Azumi y Jake abandonaban la heladería dejando a los mayores en una pelea. Corrieron hasta encontrar un taxi y subirse, pagaron con los ahorros que entre los dos tenían y pidieron que los llevaran hasta Forks, una vez llegaron salieron corriendo, hasta la tienda donde habían encontrado a Emett y ahí los vieron.

-Azu, Jake que gusto verlos, pensé que ya no venían- decía la más pequeña de los vampiros.

-Por favor vámonos ya- rogaba Azumi, no tardaban en encontrarlos, sabían que Sam y Paul no eran tan idiotas.

Y así los mayores al ver el nerviosismo no dudaron en dirigirse a sus coches, una vez dentro los jóvenes pudieron calmarse un poco.

Edward comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que podía directo a su casa, todos se preguntaron su actual comportamiento, pero la verdad es que el ya sabía que se encontraba escapando, aunque el motivo no podía verlo muy bien.

Todo pasó de una manera muy rápida, pero aun así no se pudo evitar que dos pares de ojos vieran lo que acababa de pasar, sin poder hacer nada. Cuando iban a la mitad del camino los nativos se quedaron completamente dormidos, Jake sobre Alice y Azu sobre Jasper.

Cuando llegaron a la casa tuvieron que despertarlos, y asi los dos jóvenes vieron la hermosa casa que tenían delante de ellos, entraron detrás de Edward, quien sin vacilar los llevo a la sala, donde todos se sentaron y ahí pidieron explicaciones.

Lo que nadie noto fue el total cambio en la expresión de Jacob, que ya más calmado pudo mirar a los integrantes de la familia mas tranquilamente, pero al momento de llegar a Edward…

-Pov Jacob -

-Habíamos llegado a su casa, Azumi y yo ya nos encontrábamos más tranquilos, con la rapidez que había pasado todo, no habíamos saludado a nadie, no había visto realmente a ninguno a la cara, todo pasó corriendo.

Así que voltee a ver a los miembros de esta linda familia, Rosaline seguía igual de linda y nos miraba con una tierna sonrisa, Esme tenía una sonrisa como Rosaline pero con un toque maternal, Jasper y Alice sentados juntos delante de mí, se veían muy felices y Emett estaba jugando con un hilito que sobresalía de camisa.

Voltee a ver a Edward y paso algo mágico, si esa era la palabra, toda mi respiración salió, sentía algo raro en mi corazón pero no me desagradaba era algo especial, como si ahora todo lo que hubiera creído fuera mentira y la única realidad del mundo fuera Edward, o más bien que todo mi mundo fuera Edward, no sabía que me pasaba pero de repente sentí ganas de abalanzarme hacia él.

-fin Pov -

Azumi volteo a ver a su amigo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la vida de todos en esa habitación iba a cambiar, se había hecho realidad la maldición que tanto miedo causaba en los Quileutes, como era posible que lo supiera, era simple solo ver la cara de Jacob.

-Jake, amor estas bien- pregunto Esme al ver a actitud poco normal de Jake, que en ese momento pareció reaccionar, pero nadie se espero lo que continuo, salto a abrazar a Edward quien solo atrapo al pequeño en un abrazo.

-Ammm Jake estas bien- pregunto Edward, había atrapado al joven por puro instinto y además por extraño que sonara él deseaba que el joven lo abrazara y ese deseo lo extraño.

-Yo puedo explicarles que paso, aunque creo k algunos datos ustedes ya los tendrán…

Perdon por hacer que todo pasara tan rápido pero no quería matarlos de suspenso jajajaja! Siento que le falto algo a este capitulo, asi que favor de hacerme llegar sus reclamos, felicitaciones, ammm amenazas por tardar tanto, se acepta de todo menos tareas jajajaja!

Algo mas ammm sip perdón por tardar pero bueno ammm pasaron muchas cosas…

Les deseo una feliz navidad, y pues festejen en grande jejeje!

Nos leemos =^.^=


	11. Explicaciones

Azumi se encontraba pensando cómo explicar todo a la familia Cullen, Jake se encontraba dormido en los brazos de Edward, se había desmayado después de haber imprimado, Azu lo comprendía eran muchas emociones realmente.

Pero como iba diciendo no sabía ni por dónde empezar, porque sabía que todo iba a cambiar a partir de su relato.

-¿Ustedes saben el secreto de la tribu Quileute verdad?- todos se pusieron tensos al escucharlo, eso solo significaba que los dos jóvenes debieron haber pasado por la metamorfosis, pero porque no les olían feo como todos los demás miembros, pero no era momento para esas dudas.

-Sí, y supongo que ustedes ya saben lo que realmente somos- eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación, y Azumi no lo negó, lo sorprendente es que no mostraba miedo o asco.

-¿Qué tanto saben de las leyendas de los Quileute?- esa pregunta los sorprendió

-Pues realmente nada, solo hemos tenido contacto para firmar un tratado, que nos prohíbe meternos a su territorio y atacar a las personas, lo cual nunca hemos hecho porque solo nos alimentamos de animales, a cambio ellos nos respetarían y no atacarían- la voz de Carlisle era segura y suave lo cual animo a Azumi a continuar sabia que los apoyarían, todos los demás miembros de la familia estaban atentos sin interrumpir.

-Bueno pues les contare la que nos metió en problemas, una última pregunta antes de contarles ¿Saben que es la imprimación?- al ver la cara de los Cullen supo que no tenían idea, así que les respondió a su muda pregunta- yo todavía no lo entiendo muy bien, no llegaron a explicárnoslo muy bien, pero creo que cuando alguien imprima es como amor a primera vista, claro luego de transformarse, pero más fuerte que el amor, es como que la persona se vuelve tu vida o al menos eso entendí- todos asintieron en señal de que habían entendido.

-Pues bien mas o menos en ese sentimiento empieza todo…- Azumi duro más de una hora hablando, iba relatando todo como ellos lo habían comprendido y sentido, era muy expresiva movía los brazos en un intento de relajarse y todos la veían con interés y tratando de comprender todo, cuando termino de relatar la leyenda, nadie dijo nada.

-Y entonces eso que tiene que ver- era sorprendente que Emett no hubiera entendido

-Emett la maldición se volvió real, y se acaba de consumar esta tarde- en ese momento todos entendieron la seriedad del asunto y obviamente se dieron cuenta en quien había imprimado, en un acto reflejo voltearon a ver a Edward y Jake.

Edward no sabía que pensar, eso solo significaba una cosa, el era parte de la maldición, pero no un simple personaje, Jacob había imprimado en el, en ese momento no supo porque pero sintió alegría y luego una conexión muy poderosa con Jake, sabía que no solo era por la maldición, desde un principio lo había sentido y aun así estaba confundido.

-Edward disculpa pero no puedes negarte, la imprimación es para siempre, te ruego que lo intentes si no Jake sufrirá mucho y es capaz de llegar a atentar con su vida- se notaba el ruego en la voz de Azumi.

-Yo realmente no se qué hacer- Edward volteo a ver el rostro sereno de Jake.

-Edward creo que ya no podemos escapar- Carlisle entendía como se debía sentir Edward pero no quería que el pequeño sufriera, nadie mas dijo nada, esperaban la contestación de Edward, que seguía inverso en sus pensamientos y observando el rostro de Jake.

-Pero soy muy grande para él, tanto en aspecto y obvio en edad- realmente era una escusa pobre y todos sabían eso.

-Sabes que eso no importa deja de buscar pretextos, se que quieres a Jake y con el tiempo lo vas a mar, te conozco Edward- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Alice gritándole a Edward- ¿A que le temes Edward?

-Yo no quiero lastimarlo, no se lo merece- de haber podido una lagrima surcaría su cara.

-Sabes creo que no solo es el que haya imprimado en ti, si no que el ya había empezado a sentir algo por ti desde el principio.

-Pero aun así…- no termino de hablar al notar movimiento en sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a tener toda su atención en el joven rostro, pudo notar como esos oscuros ojos se abrían lentamente y en ese momento supo lo que iba a hacer, pasara lo que pasara protegería a ese niño, sus ojos le respondieron todas sus dudas, esos osos ojos que demostraban una inocencia incapaz de existir en un joven de 16 y que aun así se encontraba en esos ojos, que demostraban confusión por un futuro incierto, que le demostraban un amor destinado solo a él y eso fue lo que le hizo tomar su decisión.

-Yo, perdón Edward, no quería que sucediera, menos contigo y tu familia, pero no lo pude evitar, no quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa, jamás he hecho nada bien, no sé porque nací- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Jacob, y se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar que jamás pensó en el si no en ellos.

-No pienses así pequeño tu ya eres parte de esta familia, y te queremos, estaríamos tristes si tu no estuvieras aquí- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Pero Edward que pensaras de mí, yo imprime en ti, eres mi todo- el sonrojo se notaba en su tez morena y eso provoco que Edward sintiera que no se había equivocado con su elección.

-NO te mentiré, no sé cómo sentirme pero me siento alagado, y si de algo esto seguro es de que no quiero que te pase nada, yo te protegeré contra todos- la escena producía ternura en cualquiera que la estuviera viendo

-No Edward, la manada los buscara y acabara con ustedes y yo no podría soportarlo, yo creo que me iré y me casare con Sam es lo mejor que puedo hacer- el sentimiento por Edward era demasiado y el solo hecho de pensar que la manada los atacaría lo hacía sufrir, Edward no pudo más que sentir coraje por cada lagrima que escapaba de esos hermosos ojos, y aun mas al saber lo que era capaz de sacrificar Jake por él

-Escucha Jacob porque solo lo diré una vez, yo te voy a proteger y tú no te vas a casar con ese idiota porque no te merece, mereces a alguien que este a tu altura y aunque ya me hayas escogido, creo que no soy el indicado pero realmente sé que voy a llegar a amarte más que a mí mismo, eres alguien único y especial para mí- no mentía, estaba decidido a partir de ese día nadie se atrevería si quiera a molestar al joven.

Jacob ya no dijo nada, se aferro a la espalda del mayor y empezó a llorar, pero ahora de una felicidad que lo embargaba al saber que Edward pensaba eso de él.

Todos veían la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, sabían que el camino que les esperaba iba a ser difícil pero todo fuera por defender a esos dos.

-¿Y Azu?- la pregunta logro sacarlos de esa atmosfera

-Vaya hasta que te acuerdas de mí, creo que ya no me quieres- lo que la joven trataba de hacer era lograr que Jake olvidara por un momento lo que les esperaba.

-Lo siento Azu- el joven con un poco de resistencia se alejo de Edward y abrazo a su mejor amiga o más bien hermana.

Luego de un rato Jacob se separo y volteo a ver a todos.

-Yo lamento en lo que los he metido- nadie podía creer lo terco que podía llegar a ser ese niño.

-Ya te dijimos Jake, ahora eres un Cullen aunque claro tendremos que esperar unos 3 años para que legalmente puedas serlo- Jacob no entendió el comentario de Alice hasta que escucho lo siguiente.

-Ahora que lo pienso debo de ir planeando la boda- decía con una gran sonrisa, causándole un sonrojo a Jake y que Edward volteara el rostro.

-Claro, como su autoproclamada hermana yo tengo que ser la madrina y es obvio que tendremos que conseguirle un kimono blanco a Jake, no podemos vestirlo de blanco aunque no le quedaría mal- decía Azumi con renovada energía.

Jacob ya tenía hasta las orejas rojas de las barbaridades que decía su hermana, y Edward empezaba a planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa y sin que Jasper se enterara.

-Hablando de ropa, ¿ustedes traen algo?- pregunto Rosaline con una sonrisa materna.

-La verdad solo traemos los celulares que nos regalaron- decía Azumi con pena al no pensar en eso de la ropa.

-Entonces regreso en un rato, en estos momentos no pueden salir de la casa porque de seguro los estarán buscando pero no se preocupen Rose y yo les compraremos linda ropa- no supieron porque pero se vieron tentados a rogarles porque no lo hicieran la sonrisa de Alice les daba por primera vez un poco de miedo.

-Amor no quieres acompañarnos- le decía Alice ya sin hacerle caso a nadie solo pensando en las futuras compras.

-Entonces en lo que ustedes van por la ropa nosotros iremos por alimento- menciono Esme tomando de la mano a su esposo.

-Jajaja no Jake irán por comida para ustedes- el joven se sonrojo al sentirse descubierto pensando en la comida de la familia- Nosotros normalmente vamos a cazar al bosque que está cerca de Seattle pero como ya te habíamos dicho solo animales.

-No se tomen tantas molestias por favor- el sonrojo que se vean en las mejillas de Azu probaba la pena que sentía, jamás se habían sentido tan protegidos y queridos.

-Pequeña no es ninguna molestia, los queremos, ahora como dijo Alice ya forman parte de nosotros y nosotros protegemos a la familia- Ante las palabras pronunciadas por Carlisle todos asintieron conformes con lo que había dicho.

Y sin mas todos se marcharon, Emett había decidido acompañar a las vampiresas junto con Jasper, para asegurar el bienestar de Jake, a veces exageraban sus hermanas, como la vez que habían encontrado un perrito en medio de una tormenta y lo habían recogido, recordaba que el pobre tenía un cuarto lleno de ropita de todos los colores, y diario lo cambiaban y quemaban la otra, esperaba que esta vez de verdad no exageraran.

-Algo mas antes de irnos, ¿Qué comida les gusta? Y ¿Cuál es su color favorito?- les pregunto Alice antes de que Esme se marchara ya estaba en la cochera pero de seguro les escucharía.

-Pues el de los dos es el rojo, verdad Azu-

-Sí, y por la comida casi toda nos gusta, solo la cebolla y el jitomate no-

-Deberían de comer más verduras, sino como van a crecer, cuando estaba de su edad yo me comía una cebolla cruda y ahora mírenme- decía Emett girando marcando sus músculos.

-Claro con razón ahora apestas amor- el comentario de Rosaline causo la risa colectiva de la nueva familia recién formada.

-Yo los llevare al cuarto de visitas para que duerman un rato, deben de estar cansados, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado y apenas empezaban a notar el cansancio- No les importa compartir la cama verdad?, solo tenemos una en mi cuarto para las apariencias- decía Edward con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jake no podía creer que iba a dormir en el cuarto del mayor.

Y así todos partieron a las actividades que tenían planeadas, disfrutando del presente.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Edward los arropo como si de niños se trataran, y salió de la habitación apagando el foco y sofocando las ganas de besar a Jacob al verlo con la cara de dormido que tenía en ese momento.

Y espero a su familia pensando una estrategia contra esa manada que había sido tan cruel con SU pequeño lobo.

A claro antes cuando decidieron ir a pedir ayuda a los Cullen sabían a lo que se metían, Jake se arrepintió cuando imprimo en Edward ya que ahora ve el verdadero riesgo jejeje porque bueno sonaba ilógico que fuera a pedir ayuda y luego saliera con eso jejeje!

Algo mas perdón por tardar tanto pero últimamente he estado un poco deprimida jejeje y no sabía cómo continuar la historia espero que les haya gustado y si no pues se acepta de todo menos tareas, eso ya seria que me odian jejeje!

Gracias por leer!

Los quiero, no seguiría la historia si no fuera por ustedes.

Ultima pregunta quieren que disfruten de una paz momentánea o que empiecen los problemas?


	12. Planes

Sam y Paul no sabían cómo llegar, ni con qué cara llegar a la reserva habían perdido a los mocosos y lo peor los habían visto marcharse con las sanguijuelas, ahora sí que se le iba a armar en grande, Bill se enojaría con ellos y quien sabe que podría llegar a hacer, por eso decidieron crear una historia que les conviniera a ellos y claro los Cullen eran los culpables de todo.

Así que se apuraron a llegar a la reserva, no sin antes golpearse el uno al otro para dar más credibilidad a su falsa historia.

Cuando llegaron Bill los estaba esperando y al ver a los dos jóvenes en esas condiciones, golpeados y un poco sucios y peor aun sin su hijo y la mocosa, se preocupo y enojo al mismo tiempo no podía ser habían perdido a las causas de sus problemas.

-¿Dónde demonios se encuentran los mocosos?, imbéciles – el grito del líder Quileute había llamado la atención de la mayoría que se encontraba por ahí y curiosos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Nos atacaron las sanguijuelas, se llevaron a Jacob y a Azumi pero ellos no opusieron resistencia, es más les ayudaron, no sabemos porque, nos atacaron por la espalda y luego fueron a toda velocidad en sus carros- la actuación de Sam había sido convincente y para agregarle efecto se agarraba las costillas como si las tuviera fracturadas.

-No pudimos hacer nada, había gente alrededor y transformarnos no era opción, teníamos la desventaja- completaba Paul para darle el toque final.

-Demonios han quebrantado el tratado y he de suponer que saldrán de la ciudad, pero jamás van a poder librarse de la tribu Quileute, nadie se burla de nosotros, y esos dos mocosos no se saldrán con la suya porque estoy seguro que tuvieron algo que ver, pase lo que pase se va a casar con alguien de la tribu y no con ese sanguijuela, aunque ya allá imprimado- ese era el veredicto final ya solo faltaba planear su venganza de lo que se encargaría esa misma noche cuando mandara a llamar a los jefes de cada familia.

-Ustedes dos váyanse ahora a que los curen ya después veremos la estrategia, los espero en la noche con el resto de la manada preparada, y Sam ve creando un entrenamiento para los nuevos y para los demás, lo vamos a necesitar, podrán ser menos pero son poderosos.

Todos los que habían escuchado la noticia corrieron a contársela a alguien más y así no fue mucho tiempo para que todos los de la reserva se enteraran y así aumentara el odio por esos dos mocosos y los vampiros. Su peor pesadilla se cumplía la maldición ya estaba en curso.

Cuando se hizo de noche, ya todos estaban rodeando una fogata, todos tenían caras serias y esperaban el momento en el líder de la tribu hablara.

-Sam cuéntanos exactamente lo que paso- decía con una mirada seria y todos observaron al joven que gracias al lobo estaba completamente curado.

-Claro, todo empezó cuando llegamos a Seattle-

-Relato de Sam-

Estábamos los cuatro en la calle, nosotros les habíamos preguntado que querían hacer, queríamos tratarlos bien, si íbamos a vivir una vida con ellos mejor tratarlos bien, ellos nos respondieron que un helado, también se estaban portando civilizadamente, aunque claro cómo íbamos a saber que era una trampa en la que lamentablemente caímos, nosotros fuimos por los helados y cuando llegamos empezamos a hablar de los que nos gustaba, de lo que queríamos y de lo que soñábamos, créame cuando le digo que cada vez me interesaba más Jacob aunque claro cómo iba sospechar que solo estaba actuando, luego de eso ellos dijeron que se iba al baño, notamos que era raro que fueran juntos pero los dejamos, sabemos que ellos dos son inseparables casi como gemelos.

Luego de un rato llegaron con sendas sonrisas como si hubieran visto a alguien, empezaron a hablar más animados y luego de un momento en el que nos distrajimos, Azumi y Jacob aventaron sus helados contra dos desconocidos, claro que nosotros al estar de espaldas no nos dimos cuenta hasta que los sujetos nos empezaron a golpear, "por nuestra bromita", cuando ya pudimos poner un poco mas de atención luego de la sorpresa inicial nos dimos que eran la sanguijuela que parece oso y el otro que tiene cara de espanto, mientras que las sanguijuelas que siempre los acompañan tomaron a Jake y Azumi de la mano y se los llevaron al carro, cuando pudimos empezar a defendernos, luego de la sorpresa inicial, los muy cobardes se fueron dejándonos en la heladería, no podíamos transformarnos , pero salimos y vimos que ya iban muy lejos en sus carros, y como pudimos regresamos. Nadie hizo nada ya que los muy ingratos de los mocosos hicieron parecer que todo era nuestra culpa.

Y así Sam termino de contar la "verdad" de lo que había pasado, claro que todos le creyeron en su voz no había ni una pisca de duda, Paul lo observaba con admiración el no hubiera mentido tan estupendamente.

-Malditos mocosos, lo tenían planeado pero cuando conocieron a las sanguijuelas, no creo que en los 5 minutos que fueron al baño, ya se habían escapado, ¿pero cuándo?- hablaba mas para sí mismo el líder de la tribu que para los demás.

-Bueno eso ahorita no nos interesa, por lo mientras, Sam tu y la manda van a entrenar para matar a esos vampiros, ustedes son 9 y ellos también contando a los mocosos traidores, así que tenemos que crear una estrategia que nos dé la ventaja.

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche creando estrategias y planes para acabar con los vampiros.

Bill en lo único que pensaba era en venganza ya se las pagarían, como osaban interponerse en su planes, pero estaba seguro que a estas alturas Jacob ya había imprimado, sin embargo si de algo estaba seguro era de que se iba a arrepentir por traicionar a su propio padre, lo casaría con Sam, y mataría al vampiro del que había imprimado delante de él, tal vez muriera de tristeza pero duraría para los planes que tenia para su hijo y el futuro de la tribu.

En otra parte se sentía un ambiente completamente diferente al de la reserva, solo se notaba cariño y armonía, Edward observaba a los jóvenes dormir, esperando a su familia para hablar de lo que se iban a enfrentar en poco tiempo.

NO podía creer que ese ángel se hubiera enamorado de él, un demonio que no merecía la salvación, y aunque no quería se sentía realmente feliz, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por aquel que descansaba en completa calma en su cama, también estaba la pequeña que aunque no hubiera lazos sanguíneos adoraba y quería a Jake como a un hermano menor, porque lo había notado ella protegía a Jacob, por lo que había notado que Jake era muy amable, pero también protegía a lo que más quería, pero sobretodo era inocente no era malicioso y podía llegar a ser muy vulnerable, y eso solo hacía que a su alrededor las personas quisieran protegerlo.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no noto cuando llego su familia a la casa, hasta que desde la puerta Alice le hablo.

-Realmente le quieres verdad- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No sé como paso Alice, solo paso, ese niño logro que quiera protegerlo ante todo, y ahora creo que lo quiero más que a nada.

-Es imposible no quererlo, no puedo creer que enserio su tribu no lo quiera y aunque suene egoísta creo que me alegro un poco porque ahora llego a nuestras vidas y mas a la tuya que ya lo necesitaba hermano mío- y así le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió no sin antes decir- Carlisle nos quiere en la sala para ver que vamos a hacer, ya que no solo vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a los lobos sino que si se enteran los volturis.

Hasta ese momento Edward no había pensado en los volturis, y le cayó como un balde de agua fría no podía significar nada bueno que esos se enteraran, menos por el odio que les tenían a los hombres lobos, y peor si se enteraban de la capacidad especial de su pequeño cachorro.

Bajo seriamente junto con su hermana, para reunirse con la familia, Esme estaba terminando de acomodar lo que había comprado en el refrigerador, vio que era suficiente como para un mes, pero no dijo nada, y en el suelo habían regadas muchísimas bolsas, no se habían equivocado al pensar que iban a exagerar con la ropa, ya quería ver qué clase de ropa le habían comprado. Pero se auto regaño al pensar en eso, tenia cosas más importantes que pensar.

-Bueno creo que todos sabemos que debemos de crear un plan para enfrentarnos con los Quileute, por lo que me conto Azumi ya no van a hacer un tratado y menos cuando se enteren que existes Edward así que no nos queda más que enfrentarlos o tratar de hacerlos entender, aunque lo veo difícil, podríamos salir del país pero nos perseguirán, así que más vale afrontar el problema de una sola vez, no quiero matar a ninguno pero si no nos queda opción- todos estaban serios, sabían que era algo muy delicado, solo esperaban que los lobos recapacitaran al último.

-Por lo mientras solo nos queda entrenar un poco, Jasper tu eres el que tiene más experiencia en ese campo entrenaras a todos, también a Azumi y a Jacob-

-Hay nooo- todos voltearon a ver a Alice por su comentario- Lo siento es que no les compre ropa para entrenar.- todos se sorprendieron por las cosas que le preocupaban a Alice.

-NO te preocupes Alice creo que lo conveniente es que lo hagan como lobos para evitar que se lastimen- respondió tranquilamente Carlisle.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con los volturi Carlisle?- pregunto Edward todos se volvieron a poner serios.

-Creo que ahorita lo único que podemos hacer es que Alice vigile todos sus pasos, ten nos informados Alice de cualquier momento que sea sospechoso, sobretodo de Aro.- todos se tensaron al pensar se que Aro se enterara.

-Cuando llegue el momento de actuar, Edward se marchara con Jake y Azu, y hablaremos con Aro, si es necesario harems un trato sin importar que sea- todos se tensaron mas al escuchar eso, crear un trato con Aro significaba que Alice, Edward o Carlisle se verían implicados, pero no era conveniente hablar ahora.

-Por lo mientras tratemos de estar alertas pero sin preocupar a los pequeños- y todos asintieron dando su aprobación.

-Creo por lo mientras seria todo- comento Carlisle pero la atmosfera que se había creado era muy tensa.

-Edward vas a amar la ropa que le compre a tu cachorro- siempre se podía contar con Alice para aligerar la tensión, su comentario provoco una sonrisa en todos y que Edward volteara la cabeza para otro lado en señal de vergüenza.

-Hay unas sudaderas muy lindas, abrigos, caperuzas, sombreros, guantes…-y la lista de Alice crecía y crecía.

-Alice le compraste una caperuza a Jake, enserio esperas que se la ponga- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno era muy bonita y espero que si se la ponga porque esta hermosa, es para hombre no te preocupes Edward y también le compramos una con corte femenil a Azumi se verán todos monos cuando se la pongan.

Todos empezaban a sentir lástima por los dos jóvenes, no sabían lo que les esperaba para mañana ya podían verlo una pasarela de modas, para ver cual ropa les quedaba y cual no según Alice.

Sería divertido y más porque sabían que más de una prenda causaría sonrojos en los dos, así que disfrutarían de la calma antes de la tormenta, porque sabían que esta se desataría solo faltaba ver con que fuerza.

Edward esperaba que no fuera mucho muy grave y que pasara lo que pasara Jake no sufriera ningún daño, lo cual sería muy difícil ya que todo sucedía entorno a Jake, aunque este no tuviera la culpa de nada. Edward se paro y se fue a su cuarto, los dos seguían dormido no se había movido, se acerco al lado de Jacob y empezó a jugar con su pelo, Jacob reacciono dormido volteándose y abrazando a Edward al que no le quedo de otra que acomodarse junto al joven y abrazarlo también, se veían muy bien juntos, mientras Azumi que si sintió la presencia de Edward al tener un sueño muy ligero, aunque se hacia la dormida, sonreía tiernamente, sabiendo que Jake o la loba más bien había escogido bien, Edward daría todo por Jacob se notaba en su mirada, en sus actitudes con el nativo y más que nada se lo decía su intuición.

Solo esperaba que su hermano fuera feliz sin importar lo que le pasara a ella.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues por fin pude continuarlo jejejeje pero es que no se me venia a la cabeza nada! Algo mas ammm me gustaría saber cuantos capítulos quieren de paz jejejeje es que pues no se, se acercan muchas cosas y creo que me voy a pasar de mala no se depende de cómo me sienta el dia que escriba jejejeje! Nos leemos!

Comentarios? No se de lo que les gusto, lo que no, cartas, chocolates, flores, recomendaciones jejejeje!


	13. Horarios

Era un nuevo día, el sol con todo su resplandor salía, iluminando una hermosa casa y entraba por cada una de sus ventanas, la casa sea veía sola como de costumbre pero esta vez algo había cambiado en una singular habitación, siempre sola, o si no con un joven en una esquina leyendo un nuevo libro, pero no esta vez fue totalmente diferente.

Lejos de encontrar soledad, era una imagen sumamente hermosa, el ambiente aunque sonara cursi estaba lleno de amor y cariño, y es que sobre una elegante cama estaban tres figuras una más grande que las otras, los pequeños abrazaban a la figura mayor dormidos, el mayor solo se dedicaba a jugar con sus cabellos con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Era una escena muy linda de verdad la cual no tardo en ser cambiada al abrirse de una forma brusca la puerta dejando ver a la que parecía una hadita.

-Edward- el grito sorprendente no había podido despertar a los pequeños solo logro que el mayor le prestara atención y además le mandara una mirada de molestia ya que los jóvenes se habían movido un poco entres sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pero la joven ya no pudo responder y quien sabe de dónde o como saco una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos, ya que para ella esa imagen valía oro.

-No te muevas Edward, sonríe mas, posa para la foto- entre más comentarios y fotos tomaba Alice el rostro del mayor iba formando una mueca de molestia y es que no era que no le gustaban las fotos sino que simplemente podía llegar a despertar a su Jake y claro también a Azu.

Y sucedió lo esperado luego de tanto movimiento alrededor Jacob y Azumi se abrieron sus ojos, tardando en acostumbrarse a la luz, Edward en ese momento presto toda su atención a los jóvenes en sus brazos.

-¡Buenos días!- saludaba cantarinamente Alice, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes que se encontraban desorientados.

-Ammmm, ¿Buenos días?-Azumi se les quedo mirando en lo que procesaba todo lo vivido, mientras Jacob trataba de pararse descubriendo que se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de Edward, sintió su rostro arder y se paro rápidamente, logrando marearse y luego caer sobre Edward, Azumi vio la escena y sonrió y como era de esperarse Alice empezó como loca a tomar fotos de nuevo.

-Estas bien Jacob- el mayor ayudo a Jake a pararse y mantener el equilibrio.

-Ammmm perdón es que yo…- verlo al rostro fue un erros porque volvió a sonrojarse y refirió ocultarse en el pecho del mayor.

Alice como buena chica decidió que era hora de que el pequeño dejara de avergonzarse así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno pequeños les tengo una noticia, aquí les traigo el itinerario de hoy.- decía con una enorme sonrisa, Edward no podía creerlo su hermana les había hecho horarios a los tres, como se le ocurría, como si él fuera a obedecer.

-Edward no hagas esa casa ya todos están de acuerdo con los horarios así que te callas- decía con una sonrisa de esas que dan a entender que si no lo hacías hacia un berrinche y un berrinche de Alice no era bonito nada bonito.

-Ok, ¿los tres son iguales?- al recibir una afirmación por parte de la "hada" continuo- bueno deja se los leo.

- DE 7-8 despertarlos, Alice era necesario este punto.

- Cállate si lo era, mejor continua.

-Ammmm 8-9, bañarse y arreglarse, y se puede saber dónde está la ropa para que se pongan, genio-

-Claro que pensé en eso, aquí esta mira- le enseño unas bolsas negras para que no pudieran ver el contenido y apúrate si no no saldremos del horario- Jake y Azu se voltearon a ver con duda jamás se imaginaron que Alice fuera un poco controladora no era muy fuerte Ammmm administrativa del tiempo.

-9-10 desayuno, bueno hasta que hay algo que les va a gustar, espera quien va a cocinar no me digas que Emmet porque los envenena-

-Enserio crees que Esme querría perderse el placer de cocinar algo, y deja de interrumpir.

-10- 1- sesión de modelaje-

-¿Qué es eso?- para sorpresa de Alice esta vez el que interrumpió fue Jacob sacándole una sonrisa de lado a Edward.

-Veras querido como les compramos mucha linda ropita nos la van a modelar para saber que comprarles el mes que viene- la sonrisa de Alice indicaba que no había modo de negarse.

-Alto alto alto- la sorpresa en el rostro de Alice y de Edward no se hizo esperar al escucha a Azu negarse- esperan que me ponga como una niña tonta moderar no eso no va en contra de mis principios y más si hay vestidos.

-Diablos sabia que algo se me olvidaba no te compre vestidos- como siempre Alice no había prestado atención a nada de lo que le habían dicho.

-Azu hay que concederle ese deseo a Alice no creo que sea tan malo- Jake sabía que Azu no era caprichosa simplemente toda su vida había odiado los vestidos, las otras jóvenes de la reserva le habían inculcado el odio ya que se la pasaban burlándose de su ropa y presumiéndole sus vestidos y zapatos causándole así un estilo de fobia a la moda.

-Bueno pero solo para agradecerles lo que hacen por nosotros- le susurro a su hermanito- Esta bien Alice lo haremos pero espero que solo sea por hoy.

-Mmmmm bueno solo será por hoy- dijo Alice "derrotada"

-Continua Edward por favor – la sonrisa de Alice ahora era de superioridad.

- De 1 – 3 reunión familiar.-

-Pero nosotros no somos de su familia- el comentario de Azumi y Jake los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué no son de nuestra familia?, cuantas veces les tenemos que decir que desde que Emmet los encontró ya eran parte de los Cullen y más ahora que en tres años Edward y Jacob se casan- todos se sorprendieron era obvio que Alice ya estaba organizando la boda.

-No vuelvan a decir eso porque pondrán muy tristes a todos- comentaba Edward.- Bueno Ammmm de 3-5 es la comida, luego Ammmm 1 hora de reposo, o una siesta como quieran, para que de 6-9 se hará un entrenamiento ya después les aclararemos esto y para finalizar se bañan y hacen lo que quieran de preferencia se van a dormir de una vez.

El silencio se produjo un rato mientras todos procesaban el horario que les acababan de dar, pero rápidamente fue cortado por Alice.

-Bueno y que esperan métanse a bañar- y así corrió a los dos niños del lugar…

Lo se suena mas a relleno que ha otra cosa pero es lo que es jajajajaja Ammmm el siguiente cap es algo asi como el desarrollo del plan de Alice y después creo que empiezan las cosas buenas jejejeje o pienso poner uno intermedio para decir que ha pasado en la reserva jejejeje.

Ammmm lo siento creo que lo abandone por mas de una año pero el ultimo año de prepa estuvo cruel y el tiempo que sobraba lo ocupaba en leer jajajajaja lo siento es una adiccio, y aparte el examen para la uni y wiiiiiii lo pase jejejejej y ya hasta tengo departamento y todo jejejejeje, pero bueno creo que con la uni se pondrá mas feo esto de actualizar pero hare lo posible para los fine de semana continuar jejeje!

Nos leemos!


	14. Un dia tranquilo parte 1

-Bueno y que esperan métanse a bañar- y así corrió a los dos niños del lugar…

Cuando ya se quedaron solos Alice volteo a ver a Edward-

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto viendo que la mirada de Edward se encontraba perdida en el lugar donde Azu y Jake desaparecieron.

-En que solo espero que ellos ya no sufran más y de eso me voy a encargar yo…- lo dijo de una manera tan decidida que Alice no dudo que fuera verdad.

Los dos se quedaron viendo al mismo punto pensando en lo que les esperaba y que ellos afrontarían por esos dos pequeños ángeles que habían llegado a su vida.

Cuando sus miradas cambiaron al ver a los dos adolescentes aunque a ellos les gustara mas decirles peques, porque aunque tuvieran 16, su inocencia y siendo honestos su apariencia era de máximo 14, pero sabían que no les agradaría que les dijeran eso asi que prefiririeron callar y ver el porque se habían regresado.

-Diles tu- decía en un susurro Azumi, procurando que no la esccucharan algo realmente imposible contando que eran vampiros,- no diles tu- la contraatacaba Jake

-¿Qué pasa niños?- quizo ayudarlos Edward

-Pues veras Edward, Ammmm ¿Dónde queda el baño?- preguntaba Jacob sonrojado, por no haber pedido la información antes.

-Aaaaa que tonta fui como no me acorde síganme niños yo los llevo y de paso les doy su ropa- les sonrio Alice los tomo de las manos y se los llevo.

Edward se quedo solo y sonrio miro su reloj y noto que eran las 8:15, si no quería que Alice se enojara tendría que arreglarse rápido, era bueno que su casa contara con infinidad de cuartos y baños.

Se metió a bañar y en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba Jacob, el pequeño se lo había ganado en dos días algo que el consideraba imposible y el que no creía en el destino.

Se baño rápido, se vistió con lo primero que encontró aunque claro con un ropero armado por Alice cualquier cosa que eligiera lo haría ver como modelo, asi que se puso una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos un chaleco negro y unos jeans desgastados, consideraba que era lo mas comodo que tenia.

Se fijo en su reloj y ya eran las 8:45, todavía tenia un poco de tiempo pero prefirió no tentar a su suerte con Alice y partió a la mesa del desayuno aunque sabia que el, ni su familia, ingeririan algo, mas bien era solo para los peques.

Cuando llego ya estaban casi todos solo faltaban los menores y Alice.

-Buenos días- saludo con cortesía, les dio un beso a Esme y Rosaline en la mejilla y a Carlisle,Jasper y Emmet les dio un abrazo y se acomodo en su lugar.

-Creo que para ser Alice se esta tardando noo, no quiero ni saber como va a ser si se le atrasa aunque sea un minuto su horario- comento Emmet con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que a ustedes también les dio el bendito horario- pregunto Edward con una ceja levantada.

Volteo a verlos a todos viendo que cada uno cabeceaba en afirmación.

Hablaron un rato de temas banales, que si el clima, que si los deportes, nadie quiso tomar el tema que todos se morían por tocar solo para no incomodar a Edward.

-Ajam ajam- el intento de Alice para que lo voltearan a ver fue más que notorio asi que todos voltearon verla prestando la máxima atención que podían aparentar.

-Les presento a los peques versión 2.0- el comentario les dio gracia a todos pero ahora si prestaron verdadera atencion causándole una sonrisa a Alice, - con ustedes Azu- y extendió la mano para que la joven pasara a paso lento sorprendiendo a los mayores.

Azu vestia un pantalón entubado con cierres y uno que otro raspon claro que asi era el diseño, llevaba una linda chaqueta roja, que aparentaba ser cuero, y unos convers, el pelo lo tenia suelto y muy bien arreglado con una diadema del color de la chaqueta, y aunque por mas que Alice lo intento no logro que la dejara maquillar por lo que solo tenia los labios levemente rojizos y eso porque Alice le dijo que era para cuidarlos y le puso Labello (es como una crema para los labios para que no se irriten) en conjunto se veía linda, fresca y ahora sabían que tenian que cuidarla de los jóvenes hormonales de su edad.

-Ok y ahora les presento a Jake- e hizo el mismo ademan

Ahora a pasos lentos salía Jacob, dejando a todos sorprendidos se veía muy bien de verdad, uns pantalones también entubados con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho, y una chamarra de mezclilla de la que salía el gorro y las mangas de una sudadera roja, y el cabello lo llevaba un tanto largo y desordenado dando el look muy despreocupado y tierno.

Obvio que el aunque Alice rogara ni Labello dejo que le pusiera asi que estaba muy natural y aunque asi se veía super mejor, de verdad era muy lindo ese niño.

-Se ven muy bien pequeños- el comentario de Carlisle, los sonrojo sacándole una sonrisa a toda la familia .

- O por dios ya son las 9:05, se nos esta haciendo tarde, apresúrense niños a desayunar- la cara preocupa de Alice les advirtio a todos que si no se apuraban el resto del dia iba a ser una pesadilla.

-Bueno peques espero que les guste lo que prepare- se apresuro a servirles Esme, trayendo a los dos pequeños sus platillos, los cuales los dejaron sorprendidos eran como los que mostraban en la tele, mas específicamente en los programas de cosina, y como en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que tenían demasiada hambre decidieron probar rápido, descubriendo que el sabor sin dudar era lo mejor que en su vida habian probado.

Comieron un tanto incomodos debido que eran los únicos que comían en esa mesa y agregándole el hecho de que todos los observaban, pero les agradaban esas miradas no eran de odio, desprecio o algo semejante, sus miradas eran de amor, cariño, calidez, realmente empezaban a amar a su nueva familia.

Cuando terminaron de comer ya eran las 9:40 les quedaba tiempo suficiente como para ir y lavarse los dientes, después de todo además de la ropa también les compraron las cosas necesarias para su limpieza.

Ya que terminaron de lavarse los dientes bajaron de nuevo, obedecerían a Alice aunque no les agradaran las cosas, se los debían después de todo lo que les esperaba a esa familia solo por toparse con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal se sorprendieron de lo que Alice habia hecho en medio de la sala habia una gran pasarela, como la habían montado era todo un misterio y detrás de esta dos cortinas.

-Corran, corran jovencitos que ya son las 9:50- aclamaba realmente apurada Alice.

Jacob y Azumi se sentian incomodos, sabian lo que era una sesion de modelaje y les daba pena, ellos no tenian lo necesario como para ser modelos pero si eso alegraba a su nueva familia no les quedaba de otra, lo haria con gusto.

Alice se los llevo a detrás de la puerta que quedaba detrás de todos y de ahí ya no salieron.

Los demas miembros ya se habian acomodado, trajeron algunas sillas desde la cosina y ahora esperaban con paciencia las loculas de Alice.

-Rosaline¿Por qué traes una camara?- la pregunta de Edward obligo a todos a voltear a ver a Rosaline, que de ser humana se hubiera sonrojado y ahora solo mostraba una explesion de vergüenza.

-Callate Edward como si tu no quieras tomas fotos, es mas si te portas bien te vendere algunas- comento luego de componer su figura por una altanera.

Edward no dijo nada, porque sabia que de hacerlo los demas lo agarrarian para sus bromas o demas comentarios.

Cuando Emmet iba a decir algo solo se escucharon los pasos de Alice por la gran pasarela.

-Queridos espectadores, hoy les presentaremos el mejor desfile de modas que prodan apresiar en toda su vida, asi que les sugerimos tener sus camaras a mano, esto va para ti querido Edward- y de la nada Alice le avento a su hermano una de las mejores camara que habia en el mercado.

Todos sonrieron ante lo hecho y pusieron mayor atencion,Alice se hizo a un lado y agarro un microfono y empezo.

-Con ustedes , una bella jovencita desfilando con un vestido de Chanel, Azumi- inmediatamente Sali Azu traia un vestido hasta las rodillas de un rosa palo muy bonito ( tendencias/fotos/carlota-casiraghi-vestido-chanel-rosa-palo/ no soy seguidora de la moda pero es ese jajajaja) no caminaba como si fuera modelo si no que lo hacia timidamente logrando que se viera encantadora, odiaba los vestidos, odiaba lo rosa, pero el vestido estaba bonito y no aguanto la cara de Alice de ilusion por que se lo pusiera.

Los sonidos de las camara no habian tardado , se veia a Rosaline pararse de un lado y del otro para fotografiar a la pequeña, era raro verla tan emocionada, sin lugar a dudas esos niños harian mucho por su familia.

Despues de una vuelta a peticion de Carlisle y Emmet, Azu salio casi corrieron a la puerta.

-Ahora con ustedes Jake que viene luciendo pantalones de vestir, una sudadera y Saco todo esto de Calvin Klein en colo blanco ( New-York-Fashion-Week-Calvin-Klein-Mens-Collection-Fall-2010-7400953 ) Jacob salio un poco mas cohibido que Azu y nadie dudo que se viera bien se veia elegante y tierno, Y ahora no fue Rosaline la que se paro como loca a tomar fotos si no Edward sorpreniendo a todos, y sacandoles una sonrisa, por fin habia caido en el encanto de Jake.

Duraron asi 3 horas mas los pequeños ya se veian cansados, ppero mostraban sonrisas verdaderas, se divertian, mas cuando los mayores se subian con ellos a acompañarlos o les hacian piropos, entre vestidos, gabardinas,capas, pantalones, se les fueron rapidamente las tres horas y asi todos decidiero irse rapidamente al salon.

Bueno creo que una disculpa se veria hipocrita jejejeje pero es que entre a la Universidad, y entre que me fui a vivir sin mis papas, entre las materias y que se me fue mi musa de paseo otra ves kreo k son de las causas mas probables de mi retraso, y un poco la flojera jejejeje!

Espero y les guste y para el siguiente cap lo que falta del horario jjajaja.


	15. Un dia tranquilo parte 2

Duraron así 3 horas más los pequeños ya se veían cansados, pero mostraban sonrisas verdaderas, se divertían mas cuando los mayores se subían con ellos a acompañarlos o les hacían piropos, entre vestidos, gabardinas, capas, pantalones, se les fueron rápidamente las tres horas y así todos decidieron irse rápidamente al salón.

Después de todo Alice se había esforzado en hacer el horario como para no seguirlo, cuando todos estuvieron en el salón se acomodaron en los extensos sillones, en el más grande se acomodaron Carlisle y Esme junto con Emmett y Rosaline, en el siguiente se encontraban Jasper, Alice y Azu ya que Alice no quiso deja de abrazarla en poco tiempo y ya la sentía como si fuera su hija y se dedicaría a cuidarla y protegerla, la oportunidad de llegar a sentir amor maternal por alguien se le presentaba en forma de una hermosa jovencita, claro que también quería a Jake pero por razones lógicas en ese poco tiempo el joven se la pasaba con Edward.

El silencio era cómodo, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme de una manera tierna, igual que Rosaline y Emmett, Alice había cambiado a Azu para que quedara en medio como si realmente fuera su hija y de Jasper, la escena era conmovedora y se veían realmente tiernos, pero los que sin dudar se llevaban la escena eran Jake y Edward, el nativo se encontraba recostado sobre Edward y este pasaba sus brazos tiernamente por el jovencito en un toque por demás inocente, nadie se quejaba del silencio era cómodo y todos sabían que no necesariamente necesitaban hablar para pasársela bien, con la presencia de todos bastaba.

Pero como todos sabían Alice no era de esta quieta y mucho menos callada, por lo que de un salto se paro, fue hacia Ed y lo levanto.

-Hermanito, ¿Por qué no nos tocas una pieza? – todos voltearon a ver el gran piano que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de los sillones.

-Alice, estoy cómodo- la verdad era que no quería separarse de su niño.

-Yo, de verdad quiero escucharte- la tímida voz de Jacob a penas y pudo ser escuchado por el tono tan bajo, suerte que fueran vampiros.

Bueno eso lo cambiaba todo si el pequeño quería escucharlo, él con gusto tocaría pero eso si no iría solo, tomo de la mano al lobito y lo llevo con él al piano el banco era lo suficiente grande como para que los dos se sentaran, todo era observado por los demás miembros de la familia, la escena era conmovedora e imposible de no admirar.

Cuando estuvieron los dos en el banquito, Edward empezó a deslizar sus dedos sombre las teclas, la forma en la que tocaba era magnifica, el piano siempre había sido su instrumento favorito y tantos años de experiencia se reflejaban en cada una de las notas, el joven observaba cada movimiento con admiración y total atención le gustaba la manera tan elegante con la que se movían esos largos dedos.

Jacob volteo a observar el rostro de su imprimado y pudo observar que tenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba como disfrutaba de cada nota y le daba un aspecto sereno.

El vampiro al notar la mirada de su niño abrió los ojos y volteo a verlos causando un lindo sonrojo y supo que no había vuelta atrás a partir de ese momento supo que estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de Jacob Black y así lentamente se acerco al rostro del menor sin dejar de tocar, su familia observaba y raramente el no podía captar los pensamientos de los demás o era tanta su concentración en los finos rasgos del menor que nada mas ocupaba sus mente, si no que acortar mas la distancia que los separaba y así lentamente lo hizo, hasta que sintió los tibios labios del menor sin dudar que era el primer beso de sus niño, fue suave y tierno, un casto beso, cuando abrió los ojos que nunca supo cuando los cerro, noto que el pequeño aun los tenia cerrados y el sonrojo había aumentado.

Pasados unos segundos abrió los ojos y sonrió de una manera tierna, ahora todo estaba completo a partir de ese momento sabía que no necesitaba de nada mas que no fuera su querido vampiro.

Los dos voltearon al piano y Edward reanudo la pieza que en algún momento había parado, el resto de la familia tenía tiernas sonrisas, estaban contentos porque por fin Edward sería feliz, y la determinación se veía en sus miradas ellos no dejarían que separaban a esos dos o le pasara algo a Azu.

Cuando la pieza termino se fueron a sentar de nueva cuenta al sillón, de la mano cuando tomaron asiento, notaron que todos los veían y el menor se puso rojo, el mayor supo que de haber podido estaría de la misma manera.

-Ya sabía yo que eras un asaltacunas- claro siempre se podía contar con Emmett Cullen para romper silencios, nadie pudo evitar reír por las ocurrencias de este, Rosaline solo atino a propinarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno familia que les parecen unos juegos de mesa, y así se pasaron toda la tarde entre juegos, bromas de Emmett y Alice a Ed, Azu y Jake nunca se habían divertido tanto en su vida. Nadie comento nada del beso no lo veían necesario, todos entendían que era el inicio de su familia.

A las 3 sin necesidad de que Alice les dijera que era hora de la comida y luego de que el estomago de Azu hiciera un rudito muy curioso supieron que los peques ya tenían hambre.

Partieron a la cocina donde Esme ya tenía algunos platillos hechos, comieron en silencio un poco incómodos de nuevo, solo esperaban acostumbrarse pronto.

Todavía no había pasado ni una hora cuando ya habían acabado de comer, y luego de un discreto bostezo por parte de Jacob los mandaron a tomar una siesta a su habitación, sin discutir los dos jóvenes partieron dejando a la familia en la cocina.

-Jasper ya preparaste el entrenamiento- la seriedad de Carlisle, hizo que inmediatamente todos se pusieran serios, ahora que los peques no estaban presentes podrían crear una estrategia.

-Para Jake y Azu tengo ejercicios de defensa y un poco de ataque, no creo que sea prudente dejarlos en el campo de batalla, pero sin embrago deben de aprender a defenderse, y ustedes hermanos prepárense, idee para cada uno un entrenamiento especial después de todo, todos tienen habilidades que deben de saber aprovecharse.

-Muy bien Jasper- dijo Alice saltándole a su esposo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo – la interrupción de Edward llamo la atención de todos- no quiero que nadie corra peligro, por favor esta es mi batalla.

-No seas idiota y egoísta Edward esos pequeños ahora también son parte de nuestra familia, no te quieras hacer el príncipe, ya convencimos a Jake y ahora tu nos sales con esto- el tono de Rosaline era de molestia no sabía de dónde habían surgido esos pensamientos de Edward pero era un idiota si pensaba así.

-Tienes razón, somos una familia y por lo tanto no abandonamos a nadie- ese era Carlisle como siempre pensando ante todo en la unión.

-Lamento haber dicho eso no se que estaba pensando- y con eso dieron por terminado el tema.

- Ok continuando, la estrategia todavía no puedo decírselas porque me faltan algunos detalles pero pueden estar seguros que explotare sus habilidades al máximo- todos veían a Jasper con una determinación que nunca le habían visto, podían ver una sombra de lo que fue en su vida humana.

Después de hablar del entrenamiento que Jasper se negó a comentar antes de tiempo, pasaron a tocar temas más banales.

Y así pasaron dos horas y dieron las 6, momento para despertar a los jovencitos e iniciar con el pesado entrenamiento.

Lamento la suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee rrr demora y pretextos no les doi porque ahora si fue flojera y las vacacion de mi musa, no tengo cara para disculparme pero de verdad lo lamente en mi defensa dire que la universidad si cansa jejejeje y cuando tenia espacios libres de tiempo los usaba para leer o dormir y no tomaba enserio este fic hasta que abri mi correo y vi a todas las lindas personitas que me siguen y me sentí culpable, lo lamento.

Y como premio les traje el primer beso de Jake jejejeje


End file.
